The Arcane Vindicator
by Ishvalan
Summary: Two weeks into his sixth year at Hogwarts, Potter disappears in an accident that replaces him w/ a seventeen year old, Leonardo. A natural powerhouse in magic, the amnesiac is recruited by Hogwarts, where he strives to regain his memories and protect his new world as evil threatens his new life while dark secrets haunt him. Hated, he finds love/friends in unlikely places.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so please be supportive and/or bear with me. In any case, the story starts around Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. With the advent of one or a small few of new characters, there will be new spells. I am also presuming that there are some wizards who learn magic outside of an academy and that there are other...types of magic, if you will. Also, I am presuming that there are other focuses besides wands: rods, staffs, and other things containing a focusing core (like a wand core).**

 **Key:**

 _"Thinking"_

"Speaking"

 _Spell_

Prologue

July 1980, Ireland

Smiling to himself, a young man crept into the lightly lit, large bedroom towards a white antique crib next to the oak king-sized bed near the dresser. Gray light peeked through caerulean curtains on the far side of the room, the walls of which were a soothing rainbow of sunset shades. Cozy and warm from the gas heater, the quiet room seemed so peaceful and inviting at the early hours of dawn. Ruffling of sheets as an infant squirmed in the crib, somehow hearing the light steps of the man as he approached.

Delicate and graceful, tanned hands eased the babe from its crib in a loving embrace. A content cute, high-pitched sigh and it stopped squirming, opening both its emerald and its amber eye, which when combined with the cheek-length golden-blonde hair made the seventh month old look older. The young man smiled at the infant, placing a tender kiss on its forehead after it squeezed his finger with strength.

" _I can't believe how fast you 're growing, son. Already you can walk some and look twice your age and already I can tell you'll grow into a smart handsome man, what with both my looks and your mother's."_ He thought with a smile, tucking a loose lock of his own blonde hair behind his ear as he tucked his son back into bed with a whispered "Love you, see you later." Emerald eyes turned to the right, falling upon the beautiful young woman laying in bed, just twenty years old-his age. _"I never would've dreamed that I would marry and have a child with the love of my life just two years after we both graduated from Hogwarts. Thank you, Fate or whatever divine being for giving me good fortune in life, love, and_ _magic."_ Upon finishing the thought, he sat gently on the bed, admiring the sleeping beauty.

Angelic and peaceful, her beautiful oval-heart-shaped face, smooth and soft without a blemish, while long wavy locks of brown maple hair cascaded around her. With the back of his hand, the twenty year old stroked her cheek gently with affection. Placing a kiss on her cheek, another strand of hair came loose from his ponytail, tickling her awake.

"Morning, Achilles," she whispered contentedly, eyes closed as she rolled next to the warmth and safety of her husband's body. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Sorry for waking you, just wanted to say good morning, Freya. You look beautiful, love," Achilles said, stealing a kiss from her soft rose lips, "I got a call from work, though. It's urgent, they said, so I'll probably get back around ten in the morning." He grimaced upon saying those words.

 _"Curious. I wonder what would warrant his camouflage jacket and pants, casting gloves, and wand,"_ Freya thought, opening her eyes and taking in the welcome sight of Achilles. She loved her handsome husband and always felt safe around him, especially with several wizard enemies in pursuit. "Alright, but promise to be safe and don't play hero. You have a family now, so be responsible," Freya replied with a white smile.

"Of course. You don't need to worry, love, I won't do anything stupid. And you already my magical power," Achilles chuckled, promising to come back unscathed. Looking deep into Freya's amber eyes, dread and anxiety burst violently. Foreboding premonitions of pain and death pounced from the shadows of the mind. Almost as soon as they appeared, however, the thoughts retreated without a trace, only leaving a barely detectable inkling of doubt of safety.

Kissing his most precious person once more, Achilles bid a farewell and walked out the room silently, closing the large, cool red oak door. After straightening and brushing off the black and grey polyester track-jacket, combat boots, and black jeans, he walked a couple dozen paces down the hall and reached up to open the secret door to the roof. Palms on the panel he muttered a few words and released a wave of magic energy. Vermilion light snaked around the square panel's perimeter, coming loose with a pop and sliding to the side to reveal the roof, light gray light shining through it.

A slight chill from the cool air slid across Achilles, who had hoisted himself through the hole, marveling at the pink light on the horizon from the East. A row of brick tiled similar two-story houses, white to custard yellow, sat on either side of the black asphalt river. A wood not too far away, expanse of pristine grasses, and patches of wild flowers lay around the community, a half-dozen kilometers away from the city that sprawled like a jungle in the distance.

Achilles, shaking out nervous energy, gauged the distance from his position to the farthest edge of the roof and prepared to rush across those half-dozen meters before leaping off. " _Put your head on straight. You've done this hundreds of times successfully so there's no need to get nervous,_ _buddy_ ," he thought, getting into a racing position. He inhaled one last time and exploded forwards, covering the distance in a few bounds and leaping into the air with all speed and momentum possible. Arms elongated and bent into large wings, feet turned into talons, shrinking legs bent backwards, torso elongating and thinning, gunmetal-white feathers growing everywhere, and face morphed into that of an eagle. In short, as Achilles just dipped below the apex of the jump, he had turned into a harpy eagle of maximum size, flapping powerful wings a little over two meters total.

The world shot into amazing clarity despite the animagus's elevation gliding and flapping towards the city at a timely eight kilometers per hour. Wing sliced across the streamlined body, roaring in the eagle's ears while the terrain slipped by in a semi-blur. Achilles quivered in excitement and exhilaration. Flying as a fast top predator never got old, instead only leaving an increased desire to do so. Caught up in these emotions, he tucked in his wings and dropped towards the ground. Wind howled like a banshee yet parted for the streamlined eagle with little resistance. Only when the ground zoomed in with extremely great detail, revealing toy-sized cars driving to the city, did the animagus pull up tightly, redirecting momentum to climb back up to a similar height. Shrieking exuberantly, he boasted to the world his flying abilities making good time nonetheless.

 _"Alright, Achilles, you're almost there. They said that the man has a lot of info on the Irish National Liberation Army to hand over and requested the least corrupt and most capable person they had. He's probably in some form of danger, so now I'm gonna have Muggle enemies. God, this is biggest headache ever. The messes I get into."_

Anxiety and nervousness permeated through the animagus, as such a case and investigation would be the most dangerous. He had only taken his job as a way to keep check on any suspicious movements and dangers, yet he had risen in the ranks and became one of the best G2 operatives especially for counter-intelligence and counter-terror. Now it felt that today it would come back to bite him. _"The whole thing is flawed and riddled with more holes than a giant Swiss cheese shot by a machine gun."_

One-way bullet-proof glass windows shone on the steel-and-concrete reinforced agency headquarters, a beacon like some other corporate buildings, though not as elegant. A wide eighteen story building, the roof provided enough cover for a certain eagle to land inconspicuously. Oh, and change back to human form, but that's just details. Cloaked in invisible clothing and assessing that the door was indeed locked, the wizard smirked and pointed at the door. "Alohomora" the blonde muttered, before hearing the deadbolts retract and the door swing open.

"Well, so much for security, oh well," Achilles mused to himself as he strolled down the first couple spiraling flights of linoleum stairs. _"Screw walking down stairs. It take too much effort,"_ he huffed in frustration, still not entirely awake. Without a second thought, the invisible wizard lept over the steel railing and, wind roaring in his ears and biting his face, smiled at the predicament.

Two flights before his floor, he cast a signature spell of his. _"Protego injuriis_ _"_ He thought, extending his right arm and catching the railing just above his floor. The railing slightly groaned and shook from the sudden great force and momentum transferred onto it, having not been made to stop the fall of insane people. Despite the speed and height of the fall, not a hint of pain or damage befell the daredevil even though his arm should've torn to some degree. No, pain and injury had been quite a foreign concept to Achilles, who smiled at, foiled, and flipped-off doom and death.

Having honed speed, strength, magical power, dexterity, reflexes, quick-thinking, and analysis to the maximum, few could boast of his ability. He surpassed Dumbledore while at Hogwarts in his sixth year, making such a great number of enemies that the school erased every record about the blonde. It was hard at first because the place was the closest he had to a home, but survival came first. Freya too had amazing abilities, though she made more enemies by refuting to join Voldemort.

 _"Stop thinking, damn it. Focus on your job or you will get killed, especially when you just became a target,"_ Achilles tsked, swinging to the fourth floor and deactivating the invisibility. Knowing that a significant amount of adrenaline led to recklessness, the prodigy took a few deep breaths, pushing out all distractions from the mind.

Achilles re-tied his blonde hair back into the customary ponytail that reached below the shoulder blades, since, with the two-meter height, wiry fighter build, trimmed goatee, and thug clothes, he seemed arresting and intimidating enough. The steel, window-less door opened easily to a bright white hallway where every hundred meters stood a pair of armored armed guards.

"Hey, you there, stop! This place is off-limits!" a brawny bearded guard shouted with a thick Irish accent. He had a demanding and slightly nervous expression on his face, eyes twitching quickly to his older less-worried partner, both dressed in black Kevlar.

 _"Huh, the man's definitely a greeny,"_ Achilles thought, his mouth twitched in annoyance. Staring down the MP-5 pointed at him, he walked determined, both hands visible, towards the guard. The gun shook a little and the big man's mouth moved blaring words that washed over the blonde sorcerer, who seemed utterly mad to a scary extent.

"Stop, mate! Seriously, one more step and I'll shoot!" As soon as those words left the new guard's mouth, Achilles stepped forward muttering a powerful and forbidden spell. Power surged from his veins, invisible threads sprung from the wizard's fingers and struck the guard, whose eyes glazed over and muttered a curt "Sorry, sir, didn't recognize you" before waving him past.

 _"I almost feel sorry for Muggles. They lack proper protection against magic,"_ Achilles reflected, slipping into the conference room that held a certain informant that would forever change his life.

* * *

Five hours later

Achilles's home

"Leonardo, you are so cute," Freya giggled, her son clutching her wand and waving it like an ecstatic orchestra conductor. 'William Tell's Overture' played in the background and little Leo seemed to love it, smiling brilliantly, swishing the wand to the exact rhythm, and even humming the tune without blemish. Normally, Freya would've caught that as odd, but because Leo was indeed quite adorable and concentrated, no one would have noticed. Until the tape clicked to a stop, that is.

Rather than the tune stopping, it continued, albeit at a third of the previous volume. The mother's eyes bugged out and her jaw dropped. Utterly surprised, she pressed both thumb and index finger over the infant's vocal cords, only to have her suspicions affirmed. "H-how did you figure th-that out, my lion cub?" Freya whispered, shocked and awed. Never had she heard of a child so young using magic to create music from nothing. Never mind the actual coordination.

Leonardo looked up at his mom, taking in her angelic, ethereal beauty and strength. "Ma-ma" a musical voice rang. Well, not so much a voice as instruments composing one. "Luv u" the same voice sang, using flutes, pianos, pipes, and string instruments. The babe giggled at his mom's surprised face, mismatched eyes smiling and ear-length hair shining in the noon sun.

 _"How is this possible? Does Leo even know what he's doing?"_ Freya thought, proud yet confounded by her son. _"Achilles, you better be close, Honey, I've got something important to show you."_ Quickly, while Leonardo went back to composing magical music, she grabbed an audio recorder and the small crystal ball, the only one that could track her beloved. Freya turned on the black quality tape recorder and gazed into the star-white sphere, revealing an image of an abnormally large harpy eagle zooming towards the house. "Ugh, Achilles, do I really need-" she stopped muttering abruptly, a trail of dripping red on the raptor's left leg. Not only that, but it looked to be in pretty bad shape. "Oh dear good, please don't...don't lose it!" a strangled cry left her throat, hot tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

Suddenly, the wounded eagle morphed into her beloved's splendorous human form. A shout of pain tore from his throat, tumbling out of control in the air towards the ground. Just instants before impact, a calm washed over face and startling eyes. Flailing stopped and he closed his eyes in concentration. "Protege injuriis!" he projected with power. A blue-silver light covered at the last moment before a sickening impact, throwing up dirt and grass.

Too afraid to look away, Freya watched and prayed for her husband who lay sprawled on the ground in a small crater. Her eyes widened as the ball showed him jump up a second later and brush dirt off the leather-thug clothing. _"Sometimes, I wonder why I even worry about him!"_ Freya thought, cracking her knuckles in rage, _"Just wait till you get home, Honey, I'll deliver your gracious reward in full."_

However, such thoughts vanished as Achilles ran (well, as best as one can while limping) towards the house, disappearing into thin air perhaps a few hundred meters from it. Three eternal minutes passed before a thump came from down the hall.

"Freya! Freya, where are you?" a sense of heavy urgency penetrating the sweet, firm, full-bodied baritone of her husband's voice.

"In the bedroom! What's wrong?" the brunette replied, opening the door, revealing the somehow-not-that-dirty figure of Achilles. Sadness and worry pierced through emerald eyes outlined with pain, a wince as he entered and kissed Freya in a tight embrace. Warmth spread across her body and she shivered with excitement at the passion behind the kiss, which lasted all too brief. "How in the world did you get that gash on your thigh, seriously?! I mean you can crash into the ground at hundreds of kilometers an hour without a scratch," the worry and caring didn't escape the other party of the young couple.

"So you saw that, huh? Well, I got it from...awesome music spell, Leo...a bullet wound," Achilles spouted distractedly, the gravity of his off-hand observation unnoticed. "What the fu-how is that possible?! Freya, please explain why the baby is making high-quality music with your wand?" the blonde exclaimed utterly confounded.

"Actually, I was going to ask you the same question," the brunette said to the now mesmerized man that held her hand.

"Well, clearly he has great magic aptitude. I wonder what else he could do..." Achilles trailed off, lost in the possibilities of his child Leonardo, stroking his trimmed goatee.

"It doesn't matter, love. You still didn't tell me what's-*FRAKABOOM*" a deafening, blazing inferno tore through the walls, a blinding red-orange-white engulfing the room.

* * *

Seventeen years later

(1st person pov)

"-are you alright?" a voice broke through the roar, incomprehensible and soft at first but quickly becoming normal. The searing quickly turned to the warm heat of sunlight. Soft warm fabric caressed my hands, like a Persian rug.

 _"What the-. Where am I?"_ I thought, alarmed. Immediately, my eyelids snapped open, a burning brightness causing me to groan and shield my eyes from the sun.

"Ron, draw the blinds," the same alto-soprano feminine voice demanded, edged with worry.

The light faded to a third of its intensity, revealing long, slightly messy auburn-brown hair, pearl skin, and a pretty, heart-shaped face. Brown eyes danced between checking my pulse and making sure no bones were broken, while practically sitting on me. It took me a moment to realize two major things: I had no idea where I was and I didn't know anything about this girl.

"Excuse me, Miss, but could you tell me where I am?" I asked in as polite and proper a voice as I could muster, remembering that I should treat strangers politely. "I'm Leonardo, by the way,"

"Wait, hold on, you mean you've never heard of Hogwarts?" A lanky ginger teen exclaimed incredulous. The girl just cocked her head at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I've heard of it, any self respecting mage has," I replied out of nowhere, somehow remembering the place. Most of my memories, however, were blank. The only personal things I remembered was that I was a pure-blood, know magic, and my birthday.

"Hold on, you're a wizard?" the ginger asked, "Then if not Hogwarts, what school do you come from?"

"I think...no...I honestly don't remember," I conceded, clenching both fists in terrible frustration, cracking my knuckles. "Ugh, I can't remember much of anything personal, really."

"Well, if what you're wearing is any indication, you were definitely on leave or something," the intriguing brunette replied.

"Or Leonardo, here, was making some poor student do his homework so he could have the day off," the lanky boy mumbled, shadow falling across his face.

"Ron! That's uncalled for," the brunette snapped in my defense, bringing a slight burn to my cheeks and skin.

"But, Hermione, tell me if he does not look the part. He's dressed like a biker, has long hair in a ponytail, wears a single ear stud, and has a couple tattoos," Ron retorted, defensive of his position.

"It's alright," I said to the Hermione girl, no older than me, "If Ron truly believed that, he wouldn't be saying it in front of me." Again, those words slipped forth without contemplation. Groaning mentally, I wished to die right then.

"Probably," Hermione whispered, cheeks growing a little pink, her temperature rising a couple degrees. "Ron, we should bring Leo to the hospital and away from here." The slight cracking of voice hinted as to what they weren't telling.

"Hey, Hermione, what's wrong?" I asked, face and voice softening as I caught and wiped away a stray tear from her cheek with my thumb. _"What the fuck are you doing, Leo?"_ I thought at the impulsive action. Hermione recoiled a little, making me let go with a little pain. Already I had done something to hurt the only two other people I knew as of now.

"It's alright, I'm just not used to that. And your hands are chilly," she said, giggling as I finally began to shiver, teeth chattering somewhat. "Come on. Let's get you to someplace warmer," Hermione said with a small smile, pushing back the wound. Ron nodded at the implicit command and bent to help me up.

Hooking one arm over each of their shoulders, the two helped the new arrival up. I groaned instantly, feeling blood rush down and burn through limp limbs. Clearly I had lost quite a bit of circulation, if the numbness, then burning, and now tingling gave any indication. "Damn, it feels like I haven't walked in days," I cursed at the reliance on Hermione and Ron, both of whom seemed to look at each other with somber secrecy. Winding through a maze of grand to cramped flagstone hallways returned feeling to the legs on the way to what I supposed to be hospital wing.

"Clearly something bad happened so just point me to the hospital wing and I'll manage from here," I said, confident, stopping the maroon and red robed pair. I gave the sad-faced students a nod and reassured them I was alright, which Hermione found convincing enough because she reached in her deep pocket to give me a map of the school before bidding a farewell.

As Ron and Hermione turned behind the corner we came from, I sighed in frustration at the loss of my memory and the strange turn of events. And that strange vision. I pondered this as I meandered towards the nurse's office, avoiding as many students as possible, though still getting a plethora of odd stares and -in some cases- ogles from those that noticed me.

With pent up anxiety at the attention I got, I sighed and picked up the pace, realizing that I had started from the farthest points away from it in the building. Now, however, it was a couple more corridors away. Unable to run, I jogged towards it, feeling hamstrings and ligaments stretch.

"My, my, what do we have here, Boss" a stout, short child-like teen boy announced, catching sight of me. However, what was most intriguing was that unlike this crony, the presumed "boss" -a platinum blonde in a grey school blazer- seemed pensive and serious, no malicious intentions apparent.

"You know, tubby, you should watch who you're talking to, magic or no magic," I answered curtly as if it were nothing but the truth without giving a sign as to whether it was advice or a threat. Nonetheless, I unfurled from the head-down and hunched position to the full two-meters of height, showing the physique I possessed after taking off the black leather jacket, revealing the tight silver and blue Nike Dri-fit t-shirt. Wiry yet defined, toned, dense muscles flexed across my body in anticipation for a fight.

Tubby had a beat-red complexion of embarrassment and anger, struggling to get a good read of the situation. The quiet blonde looked intrigued and curious at the turn of events, clearly few people ever had done this and in such a way, wanting to see how things would unfold no doubt. "You think you're so smart, huh, well take this!" Tubby shouted and grasped inside his robe.

 _"He's going for a wand. You've already got your focus though,"_ a voice similar to mine echoed. Nodding, I exploded forwards off my feet, aiming a ruby, silver, and sapphire ring at the fat boy who had just managed to begin unsheathing the wand.

"Ventus Duo" I murmured, a jet of spiraling wind ripping from the clenched of my hand and colliding with the boy, knocking him off his feet and ripping at his clothes, making him look disheveled. As if by instinct, I tucked into a roll at the last second, and caught his wand just before it hit the ground.

Tubby, in the meanwhile, floundered in an attempt to get up while the wind was literally ripped from his lungs. Judging from the few meters from the platinum blonde, the spell had devastating success. And the boy had a rabid anger on his face that made him look ridiculous.

"You should take care of your wand better, Tubby," I said, handing the boy his impressive white-ivory wand, "It's quite the specimen. And you really should learn to pick your fights, I could've gotten you without a single spell, if I wasn't inured and ill that is." The lack of a tick or boasting arrogance made the boy's eyes widen in alarm, surprise, and awe (unfathomably so) as he grasped the cool focus.

"But how can a-a M-Muggleborn l-like..." Tubby began before his blonde companion silenced him, "B-but, Master Malfoy..."

"I said shut up," the teen named Malfoy said with venom, clearly uncomfortable with what the fat kid was about to tell me. The amazement and shock he had when he turned back to me were priceless, him having the look of arrogance and wealth/power. "I apologize for this misunderstanding, it was quite unfortunate. I'm Draco Malfoy, prefect of Slytherin." A respect and politeness ushered from his voice that clearly had been reserved for certain people. He extended an arm, looking up into my eyes.

 _"I'll need all the friends I could get,"_ I thought, clasping his white hand in my tan one and giving it a businessman's shake. "Leonardo, pleasure to make your acquaintance, Draco. I hope we shall meet on better terms," I said politely, yet loaded with authority. Of the two of us, it was clear who was the alpha.

"Yes. I'll probably swing by later with some of my more competent friends and introduce you to them," he replied, bidding me a farewell and a speedy recovery, patting me on the back afterwards.

The reasoning behind the decision, however, had not vanished. We both knew that I needed allies and he had the best available. At the same time, I prayed that Hermione didn't find Draco obnoxious. She was a pretty girl and I didn't want to have to choose between a girl and an ally. Sighing at the thought, I walked the rest of the windowed hallway to the hospital wing, unaware of a certain shadow that had been following.


	2. Hogwarts

Chapter 2

Hospital wing, Hogwarts

first-person pov

"Excuse me, but unless you require medical attention, please leave," a middle age, kind-faced woman asked rather assertively. And she sure had warrant to, since six of the white hospital beds were filled.

"Actually, I was wondering if you had anything that could help with amnesia as well as do a scan of magic-related damage," I replied curtly, with a polite smile. "I am Leonardo by the way. And you would be?" I added with a handshake.

"I am Madam Pomfrey. If I'm not mistaken you must be a new student, though you do seem to have quite the magical ability," she commented with a suspicious look in her eye, "In terms of amnesia and magic damage, I can help, though your memories should come back in their own time." Sympathy etched her face upon mentioning that. "Follow me and I'll check to see what you hurt."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. My legs and back are killing me," I sighed in relief, following the kind nurse to the bed in the far right corner of the hospital wing. Plopping down on it, I looked at the drawn covers and noticed that it was indeed before noon as the sun still shone from the East.

"Wait here and make yourself comfortable -Leonardo was it?- I need to take care of some other patients. In the meantime, here is a cup of pumpkin juice," Madam Pomfrey said with a smile, handing an earthen mug full of orange liquid. When I just cocked an eyebrow, she insisted that it would taste good and help with the process.

Inclined to believe the nurse I took the cup and downed the warm drink in a couple gulps, instantly satisfied with the taste. Only then did I notice the parched scratchiness of my throat. Making sure no one saw, I took a deep breath and pointed the ring at my mouth, channeling magic. "Aguamenti!" I whispered, a jet of pure water hydrating my body and quenching the sudden great thirst.

"Hmm, nice spells you've got their, Leo," a sweet, clear, feminine voice articulated beside me.

Rather than jumping in alarm, I calmly turned my head to face the girl, almost making me double-take. "Hn, may I help you? I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you," I said, smooth and slick, costing quite a bit of willpower, since the most beautiful girl I had ever seen was currently talking to me.

"Oh, sorry, just heard overheard some students talking about a new kid who bested one of Draco's cronies in a fraction of a second. Thought I'd see what all the fuss was for myself. I am Cho Chang, by the way," the asian girl said, clearly about my age. Flawless fair skin, long raven hair, a heart-shaped face with caramel eyes, and the essence of tea and roses made her irresistible. Her body having curves in all the right places with a slim and athletic build didn't exactly help either. In short, I was trapped and intrigued by her beauty and the twinkle of intelligence and skill.

"Leonardo, nice to meet you," I replied without faltering and shook her soft smooth hand, shooting her a charming smile. Despite her efforts, I caught the blush on her face, which drew one on my face after realizing I still wore the tight t-shirt. As I averted my gaze, Cho giggled melodically forcing a smile of my own. "So..." I started, breaking the awkwardness that had begun to take shape, "What do you think? Am I just a rumor or legit?"

"Hmm, well, the handsome part is accurate-" she clamped a hand over her mouth at the slip, eyes going wide.

Despite the heavy urge to grin or act on her comment, I pretended to ignore the comment. Visibly relaxing, she continued, "Um, well, as far as I can see, physically you're capable and magically as well, if you have enough control over the spell to use it for drinking. Which begs the question, how did you learn magic?"

Patience and simple friendliness in tone (alright, physical attraction too) drew out the answer. "I honestly don't know. I _do_ remember a significant lack of proper wizarding school, though I remember being taught by powerful mentors. Who knows, maybe I was in fact taught at a school, I just remember quite a few spells and that I use this instead of a wand." I presented the glyph-etched sapphire, silver, and ruby ring that emanated magical power like a wand, a soaring eagle and a pouncing lion in the center. It was perhaps a third the length of my middle finger and two-thirds as wide.

"Whoa, I've never seen anything like it, Leo," Cho whispered, wide-eyed and smiling, "It's amazing! How does it work, though, especially with spells requiring movement?"

"Huh, well I guess the runes may answer the question in terms of taking a short-cut, but without etching it in as I had done just before, you mold the flow of magic into the selected configuration. It is generally faster than swishing, but takes some time to learn," I answered eagerly, observing a twinkle in my eyes through my reflection.

Cho gave me a curious look and had just begun to open her mouth when a certain woman interrupted.

"Miss Chang, unless you want to the young man you're flirting with shirtless, before embarrassing yourself I suggest you leave," Madam Pomfrey said from behind Cho, who blushed a furious red. Cho walked away graciously as if nothing happened, thankfully. I, on the other hand, unable to hide the annoyance I felt, gave the nurse a pointed look. Only then did she realize I had not been bothered at all. "Ah, sorry about that, Leonardo. Just used to shooing off people from new students in the infirmary. Didn't understand that Cho was already your friend, she was quite shy and withdrawn from people," the nurse added with an apologetic look.

"Ah, well, I'll just not bring it up," I said, letting her check all the bones and ligaments in my torso and legs. I relaxed and let her take down several notes on a piece of parchment, tsking at least a half-dozen times by the time the three minute check was done.

"Well, Leonardo, you do have some nerve damage on your back muscles and a couple hairline fractures on your left femur, plus some tiny tears on various ligaments and contusions all over your ribs. That and your amnesia, which seems quite extensive, would leave you here for a few days. Expect to be seen by some of the heads of the school and some students in the meantime," Madam Pomfrey listed emotionless and pulled out her wand and uttered two spells, the bruises leaving and the leg pain subsiding to discomfort. She left afterwards, seemingly disappearing.

The other patients seemed completely asleep and comfortable in their beds, despite the bandages on some. Then again the fuzy warmth of the room, the calm peaceful aura, and the softness of the bed all seemed to promote sleep. Heavenly soft, I snuggled in the covers and nodded off, a wave of fatigue crashing on top of me.

* * *

I just wanted to rest a little while, but with the faint sound of commotion, I woke up with a groan and looked at the clock in the corner. It read three o'clock in the afternoon. The cat-nap had turned into some quality sleeping time. Still tired, I tried to escape back to the comforting warmth of the bed to no avail.

"Hey, Leo, thought I'd bring you some lunch and a couple magic books," Cho said, sitting on a stool next to the nightstand, reading.

Judging by the still steaming food, Cho couldn't have been here for more than a few minutes. The chicken, beef, and vegetable stew and loaf of bread looked absolutely delicious, flooding my nose its delicious smell. "Thank you so much, Cho!" I replied with a big grin, taking the silver spoon and devouring the stew and bread in a minute flat. "Ahhh, that hits the spot," I sighed contentedly, the beautiful wizard chuckling in amusement at the speed at which I ate.

"So let me get this straight, you're exceptional in every area, except for table manners?" Cho asked, laughing a little louder.

"No," I replied deadpan, "I'm not not exceptional at table manners, I'm worse than a pack of ravenous wolves." Chang laughed even harder, the melodic sound prompting my own laughter. We continued cracking jokes about one another, laughing the whole while, causing lungs to burn with a lack of oxygen multiple times. After about ten minutes, we both lay sprawled on the bed with huge grins on our faces, unable to think up of more jokes without dying.

"Thanks for that, Leo," Cho said, breaking the happy silence, "I really needed that. It's been awhile since I've been able to laugh like this." The smile on her face broadened and a warm feeling spread across my face and core.

"Much obliged, Miss Chang," I replied with a cocky smile, drawing another bout of laughter from Cho, who insisted on her being serious. "But you look so pretty when you smile and-" I clamped both hands over my mouth and flushed red as Cho giggled, pink crawling up her cheeks and ears.

"What the heck? Cho, what are you doing here?" the familiar voices of Hermione and Ron asked simultaneously. "Do you know him?"

"Yes, though I should be asking you the former," Cho answered quickly, a slight bitterness clouding her face.

No wanting to disappoint, I went along. "Yep, we met the summer that just passed (I still have a _some_ memories), though Cho here didn't mention Hogwarts," I said with a teasing accusatory tone, draping an arm around her shoulder. The funny, conspiratorial look drew a legitimate laugh from the girl I had just met.

"Well, you never asked. You only wanted to spar and have fun, not talk about school," she retorted with a similar tone. This drew a laugh from all of us, especially me because for some reason, that hit a description of me quite fairly.

"Hey, you can't blame me for finding orthodox wizard schooling boring, I learn by doing and on the fly. Besides, how else would I be able to pack these," I replied, jokingly, flexing my muscles. Unfortunately, it didn't have the intended effect. Rather than just simply showing the toned wiry muscle, it also caused the t-shirt to audibly tear slightly around the arms in various places.

Cho whistled a cat-call and giggled a little. "Alright, fine, you win, Leo. Conventional school is not that great at least in terms of physique."

"Y-yes, a v-very accurate p-point," a flustered, pink-faced Hermione stuttered.

Ron's look of jealousy and confusion with Hermione's and Cho's embarrassing reactions instantly evoked another part of myself. "Yeah, but no use talking about the past. I think I may have to join Hogwarts, which would probably be the best for my education and prospects afterwards," I said, derailing the topic from muscles and physique to my future. I sat up straight on the bed in a cross-legged position facing the three students.

"Draco, are you sure _that's_ new kid?" a sharp baritone asked, not even bothering to hide the disgust in his voice.

"Zabini, you have eyes and a brain, so you can answer that question for yourself," Draco said from the entrance, causing me to meet my fellow blonde's gaze.

"Ah, Malfoy, nice to see that you took the invitation. Long time no see," I said with humor, waving him over.

"Wait, you're friends with that prick?!" Ron and Hermione exclaimed, while Cho asked, "You know him?!"

"Filthy Mudblood" the dark-skinned Zabini spat, while Draco merely stiffened at the predicament. However, the comment from the tall, dark wizard immediately threw the group into a squabbling frenzy of insults.

Every insult landed heavier than the first and the noise began to crescendo incredibly loud. Seeing the students argue and go at each other throats made some vital part within me snap. "ENOUGH! SHUT DE FECK UP AN' QUIT ACTIN' LOIKE A BUNCH AV BLEEDIN' NINNIES! OR I'LL KNOCK YE ENGLISH PANSIES ON YER ARSES!" I roared in a thick Irish accent, having shot up a few feet into the air, jets of blazing flame erupting from the left palm while blue-white electricity arced from the right.

With the loud shout, cranked-up heat, prickly energy, and sense of danger in the air, the squabbling between the students stopped immediately. And just as quickly, so did the magic manifestation. Fatigue raged as the comfortable mattress hugged my torso and the flow of power stymied. Silence reigned as I got comfortable and fought off the bout of sleep that roiled within, each student having varying expressions of awe and confoundedness.

"May Merlin save the school if he turns to Slytherin," Ron whispered meekly, almost too quiet for anyone but Hermione to hear; yet, my ears picked up the ginger's comment. Wide-eyed, the boy looked ready to bolt or make friends, but not sure which.

While Ron stayed in his conflicted, paralyzed state, Draco spoke the first actual words of anyone at the table. "Hahahahah, I never would've guessed that you're Irish. You look like you have French, Nordic, and English blood with a little Italian mixed in. The setting doesn't fit either, since you're in England," Draco chuckled.

"Very perceptive, Malfoy, very perceptive, but according to this spell he has blood from North Italy on one side and Nordic, French, and Scottish from the other," a middle-aged male voice said. "Now, I'm glad to see that you're making friends, Leonardo. After your little meeting with the students, however, we'll be having a little chat with the rest of Ministry and the Head of School," he added, disapparating before I could lay eyes on him.

"Man, now I really feel sorry for you, Leo. You managed to make Professor Snape's bad-side on the first day," Weasley winced, patting me on the back as if to show some camaraderie.

"And with that gesture, I'm sure you know how that feels," I replied with a jesting grin. "Well, at least we've got something in common. That I know of at least." I patted the twinkle-eyed teen on the back.

"But how can a Mudblood be that good?" Blaise asked Draco, purposefully ignoring everyone else. The arrogance in his voice made me cringe.

Draco winced at the comment, seemingly somewhat disturbed at the arrogance and at the idea. "Blaise, if you don't have anything polite, nice, or at least neutral, please shut the fuck up," the blonde student quipped, venom lacing the please.

"Um, sorry to ask but what is a Mudblood?" I asked sheepishly, the question bothering me quite a bit. Hermione groaned at the question, anger apparent on her face.

"It's a pejorative term used to describe wizards that have at least one parent who doesn't have magic, the insult implying that they're a disgrace and not as powerful as pure-bloods," Cho defined before Draco, Blaise, or Ron could say anything.

"But it's not that simple at all," I groaned in response to Cho's definition, already knowing where it was headed. "Pure-bloods can inherit awesome traits and all, but Muggle-borns aren't weaker by default. In fact, I'd wager that most of the differences have to do with special training, familiarity, and confidence. Though to answer the question in everyone's heads I have no recollection of being pure-blooded or not," I lectured, each word visibly lifting Hermione's spirits, while Draco nodded as if seeing reason. The silence tempted some subtle investigation of the students to learn more.

"In any case, why would pure-bloods harm, make fun of, and harm Muggle-borns? It would seem that the pure-bloods feel insecure about their position as 'superior'. And, on the same note, are you powerful, Hermione?" I continued, probing the audience for their reactions. The only way to get a read and learn is to push until people start to feel uncomfortable or annoyed.

"Well, I am a prefect of Gryffindor..." Hermione began, shy and unsure where to go. She seemed unsure as to whether she should boast or downplay her accomplishments as of yet.

"She's a very talented wizard, probably in the top fifteen students of the school, considering she is a match for Harry Potter" Draco finished the statement matter-of-factly. Hermione and Blaise's jaws dropped at the comment, caught off-guard. The platinum blonde boy gave a small, sheepish smile to Hermione, the mask of superiority and stuck-up attitude slipping for a moment.

"That settles it, then. I never thought I should do this, but I'm going to write my will, seeing that the world is going to end soon," Ron said getting up, humor and conviction mixing to bring an unclear attitude. Noticing the stares, the ginger stood up, clearly wanting to leave, cloak unraveling to expose the crimson lining. "What? A Slytherin -Malfoy no less- complimented a Gryffindor Muggle-born, which I'm pretty sure means the world's going to end," he said with a straight face, which caused Cho to chuckle.

Something that Malfoy said caught my attention, however. This Harry Potter he had mentioned vibrated in a way that meant I should've known who he was, but the lack of memory recall prevented from finding an easy answer. ' _I should probably ask Malfoy, though by Ron's leaving, it may be a tender spot,'_ I thought, spacing out.

"So, what happened to Harry Potter?" I blurted out, unable to keep in the burning question. Malfoy, Blaise, and Cho gave quizzical looks, before facing Ron and Hermione, who both had a hurt look on their faces. Their eyes betrayed their confusion on how what happened to the boy happened, though it was far from anything remotely good. "Go on, please tell us," I urged, calm and caring, not a frown or odd-glint in my mismatched eyes.

Though not another word spurred the pair, crushing pressure from the atmosphere pushed them over the edge. "Fine, whatever," Ron grumbled, darkness crawling across his face like a hurricane storm-head rolling across an open sea. "We didn't want to say anything because we're not sure if it's your fault, but the fact is we were just walking in the castle joking with Harry when a surge of magical energy burst around Harry for a second before flashing brightly and replacing him with you. And the energy not unlike what came out of your eyes," Ron said, sadness and anger hitching his voice at the last part.

"...What?...How?" Cho asked, airily as if in a nightmare, a hint of sadness crawling across her, body paling. Clearly, the loss would be a hit at the sad look on the two girls' and the ginger's faces, silence reigning. Even Draco winced, though very convincingly, while Blaise just grunted. Now it seemed bitterness may follow the new kid.

"As if I didn't have enough trouble already," I mumbled to myself with remorse,guilt, and pain. Darkness and the atmosphere crushed in all around, cutting off air and trying to plunge into submission, Fate seeking any way to crush me. Pain jabbed out of nowhere and breathing became all the more difficult, spots clouding the hospital wing. Thoughts collided into discombobulation, unfocused vision swaying to each and every face before landing on Cho. "H-h-help m-m-me" I wheezed out, shuddering violently, a hand reaching out to her blurry form.

"Hold on!" her now disembodied, distorted voice called. Tender hands slipping off a lair of suffocating warmth, exposing a burning pain to the soothing cooler air. A gasp with the same voice, though slightly clearer.

A ripping tear of fabric; an incoherent spell; cool, wet relief soaking the chest, alleviating the burn with a slight sizzle; a tightness around the chest and abdomen, soaking up viscous wet warmth; a shiver. Sight and most hearing lost all meaning, forcing a reliance on smell and touch. The bitter-sour burning bile in my mouth reminded me of taste. Pain subsided to an intense throb, complete relief compared to the blazing inferno, allowing the world to return more focused, though time seemd to have no meaning. It seemed like a moment and an eternity before the room came into full focus, revealing the granite ceiling and a peaceful silence.

"Cho...Hermione...Ron...Draco...Blaise...," I rasped, voice surprisingly hoarse. _"Damn it, I must have screamed myself raw. Can't even move without feeling pain. What time is it anyways?"_

"Hey, are you alright?" a disheveled, amazingly pretty Asian girl said, leaning forward so I could see her. It took a moment to realize that it was Cho. "Hermione and Ron went to get Madam Pomfrey while Draco and Blaise actually helped me take care of you. Those four left a while ago," She murmured soothingly, a strand of hair tickling my cheek, leaving a burning sensation.

"Hm, I can understand that, but why did you stay?" I asked, curious and appreciative of her care. And desperately suppressing the heat of desire at Cho's dangerously close beautiful face and tantalizing lips.

My new friend's face pinked a bit, a nervous smile on her lips. "Well, I couldn't leave you in pain. After all, you asked me to help you and the injury that you had was intense. A large brand of burning gashes across your entire chest in the distinct shape of a cloaked winged humanoid with a glaive, a wand, and an orb. It's like a huge curse mark or something. Plus, I needed to make sure you were alright, since you seem like a nice guy and live up to your name in shouting" Cho confessed, a twinkle in her eye that verged on sad happiness.

Unfazed by the mark, I felt more interested about her feelings for me. "Yeah, I gathered I'm quite loud and menacing when I yell or shout," I said sheepishly, gazing away from the ravenette.

"Merlin! You're eyes, they're...one is emerald, the other is an amber-gold. I've never seen anything like it before!" Cho almost squealed in excitement, quickly moving my face so she could gaze into both eyes, her own brown eyes beautiful. Wisdom, intelligence, caring, power, and vulnerability shone in them, flowing into her soul, almost as if beckoning to delve into her mind. They possessed a breathtaking prettiness and complexity that pierced the heart and soul.

"Thanks," I replied with a grin, blushing slightly, "Your eyes have a beautiful intricacy." Again, a compliment slipped from my mouth without consent. Ugh, it was so aggravating this relaxed lack of control of thoughts whenever Cho was around. Sure, she had an godly attractive appearance, a sharp intelligence, and enrapturing charm, but I couldn't think of someone who I want to be friends with like, could I? _'Well, you could always be more than friends. A couple, for instance,'_ an objective part of me said, voicing my desires. Yet I didn't want to hurt her -already feeling a strong connection to Cho- as would be easily done if we went into that relationship, though I had to admit she could take care of herself.

"Cho, um, about Potter..." I began, trailing off as I didn't know her connection.

"It's alright, lion boy, you're not at fault here. It's just that he, well, he was very important to Hogwarts and the wizarding world." The ravenette smiled when she said the nickname. "He's a hero and is supposed to fulfill a prophecy, after living from being hit by the Killing Curse of the Dark Lord." Brilliant and radiant, her smile shifted to a cold, emotionless face.

With the mention of the Dark Lord, bits and pieces of information randomly popped into my head and clicked together, forming an intricate map of knowledge about the topic. "...Voldemort, formerly otherwise Tom Riddle. Responsible for the First and Second Wizarding Wars," I muttered the information, feeling an epiphany coming, "Attempted to take over the ministry and tried to kill a boy but failed, giving him the title The Boy Who Lived and The Chosen One. And that boy that would supposedly kill Voldemort was Harry, who now has gone missing with no indication of survival and instead replaced by me."

"Well, that was fast," Cho replied, blinking in surprise, "Now do you understand how others may feel. Not only did you replace a friend, but also a hero and supposed savior." She said the last part as if she didn't entirely believe it.

"Let's just say that I believe destiny and fate isn't necessarily set in stone. I remember hearing things about Harry, being an exceptional wizard and all, but besides being immune to Voldemort's Killing Curse, he didn't manifest power like what I showed you, judging by your faces," I said, slightly cocky. Three goals formed in my mind, kill the people tormenting me, kill Voldemort, and find Harry, performing the goals in any order.

"I think you may be more powerful than Harry as of now, but in terms of potential, that remains to be seen," Cho replied in a wise tone, cutting my cocky attitude at the knees. However, not a crease or other indication on her face conveyed any malice or bad feeling, rather her eyes twinkled in excitement. She pressed comforting warmth, sitting close on the bed. Delicate fingers ran through locks of extremely long (for a guy) blonde hair, braiding it while she spoke.

A peaceful silence fell over the now practically empty hospital wing, a golden warmth beating back the pain and discomfort from the wounds. We just lay there, not daring to break it, just breathing, thinking, and doing one another's hair impulsively. Despite myself, I kept trying to divert my attention from staring at the beautiful Cho, who resembled a goddess, weaving her gorgeous raven hair into an intricate patterns of fairy braids. It didn't take an expert to know that I wanted to be with the goddess, already falling hard for her, yet she either politely brushed it off or really didn't seem to notice. "This newfound closeness, however, was disconcerting because I had only just met her and I had already begun to trust without knowledge of whether the ravenette deserved it.

"Sorry to interrupt the nice moment you two are having, but the administration and I would like to speak to Leonardo," a calm, pleasant wise voice interrupted. Almost getting whiplash, both Chang and I snapped our heads to reveal a tall, grey-bearded, old man, wearing a silver robe and a sparked expression that made him seem like the ideal youthful grandfather. To his left and right were Snape and an old woman wearing the classic pointy hat of a witch.

"Of course, Headmaster Dumbledore; Professors Snape and McGonagall; I'll take my leave," Cho said, tying my hair into a ponytail, though leaving her own in the intricate fairy braid I made for her. Briskly, she stood and walked out, her cloak billowing, but not before giving me a quick hug. The two professors nodded, while the headmaster said a polite good-bye, the latter of whose trust-inducing expression made me immediately not trust him.

"So, Leonardo, would you like to tell us what happened by chance," Dumbledore spoke, the realization of who he was hitting me just then.

"Wait, you are _the_ Albus Dumbledore? The famous headmaster of Hogwarts and one of the supposed greatest wizards in the magical world," I replied, an awed expression rising on my face.

"So you know about the couple, then, Leo?" Professor Snape spoke up, frowning a little.

"No, it was more like a dream of someone else's memory. I don't really understand who they were, just their names, random info, and that they had a child," I answered, meeting Snape's eyes. Somehow, I felt instantly more trusting of this man, noticing the shielded expression in his eyes, scrutiny and spite on the surface, blocking a mindful, loyal, and shrewd aspect underneath. When the three professors motioned to continue, however, I stopped and realized that the information could be valuable.

"Before I continue, I want to know somethings from you professors. Since I have little recollection of my past, just non-personal knowledge, I would like to know how I could join Hogwarts and where I would be placed," I countered, subtly rubbing the magical ring, already forming a spell. "I myself am a quite knowledgeable wizard, though I was taught a different way and wanted to finish my schooling in an orthodox manner." Confident, I sat up tall, realizing that the pain had substantially subsided, the bandage and salves seemingly having done their work.

"Well, I don't see why we shouldn't answer your questions," Snape said evenly, before Dumbledore or McGonagall could say anything, the latter slightly flustered by the professor's bold move, but not countering him. "As far as joining Hogwarts, since we have a vacancy, you will be allowed to if you prove yourself trustworthy and capable," he added with a smirk, ripping the words from Dumbledore's mouth as per the old man's shocked expression.

"I concur with Severus, but I think your magical skill should be put to the test," McGonagall added, sharp-eyed, noticing the ring and the confidence I exhumed, "After all, you seem recovered, as you should after the two days of recovery."

Wide-eyed, I recoiled. _'I've been out that long and Cho refused to tell me? That's why she looked horrible! Damn, I've really go to thank her.'_ I shook my head to get back on topic and focus on the fact that three of the most influential people of the administration and faculty were present. "Sure, no problem. However, I am not exactly what you call a traditional wizard. What do you think of close-combat magic?" I asked, nonchalant and somewhat subtle. Glimmers of understanding flashed in Dumbledore's eyes, though the implication seemed lost on the other two as the only reaction was confusion.

"What do you mean, 'close-combat magic'? Conjuring weapons and such?" McGonagall asked, flustered though probably believing that it would work to my advantage.

"Yes and also magic that augments fighting with magical power, like using the _deprimo_ or _duro_ spells to make a punch much more effective," I supplied, confounded as to why they weren't thinking of things like that. I had a confirmed theory that casting a conjunction of protective spells and thereby morphing a spell for hand-to-hand came in quite handy.

"Interesting idea, though it's not exactly practical if you use a wand, though casting gloves and similar focuses would be much more versatile," Snape quickly reasoned, interrupting McGonagall. "That is pure genius, to use such techniques against most wizards who aren't accustomed to such magic in duels. Of course one must master different focuses as I said previously."

"And that is where learning how to use magic via a wand is a flawed concept," I finished Snape's rant, again surprising the two professors, though Dumbledore only smiled at the knowledge I had already been showing. "If you're wondering why I say that, I use a ring as a focus rather than a wand, which gives me a few advantages over wand users, speed for example."

"Hah! If you're looking for speed, rings are on the wrong end of the spectrum, though they make up for it in power and control," Severus said, an arrogant and snarky attitude rubbing me the wrong way. Perhaps I was wrong about the man, maybe he was just a douche.

"Is that so? Then please, I'd love to test it out with let's say, augamenti," I challenged, some ember of annoyance and anger combusting, locking mismatched piercing eyes with the professor's own, the stare beating him quickly to yield.

"Fine, boy, but if you aren't able to pull this off, I don't think you would be worthy as Potter's replacement," he snarled, whipping out his wand and looking to Dumbledore to judge the competition.

"Cast the spells at the wall and cast the spell on three," Dumbledore said, letting us get into position. "Ready...Set...Three!" the old man announced.

As soon as the old man let loose the world, I aimed the ring and channeled will into the rune engraved in the ring, only thinking of the spell, immediately turning it into the actual spell, a high-pressure geyser of water blasting forth from the glowing blue rune and smashing into the wall with a roar. The noise of the geyser came just as the greasy, raven-haired professor pronounced the second syllable of the spell. Moreover, the jet of water he fired had less raw power and volume of water running through it, tough he seemed to put more effort. Nonetheless, the hospital wing's floor had a thin layer of water covering it, while the far wall was completely drenched.

"You lose, Snape," I said with a smirk, knowing that it would tick him off. No way I'd tell him how I really could do it, rather the more things I had up my sleeves the better. "Though you did come close."

"But how is that even possible to be so fast and have that much control?" Snape muttered to himself, barely audible to my own ears, never mind the older, equally shocked professors.

"I think that the boy has shown his worth to a degree," Dumbledore announced after a terribly awkward moment of silence. "Thus, Leonardo should be placed in one of the houses and join the school." The tall, old lanky professor's eyes shone with vulpine guile. "Under probation of course," he added quickly, dampening elation but calming the two other professors.

"Well," McGonagall began, blinking and twitching in a flustered way, "I would have to concur. However, we must not assume he is guilty of anything and must treat him as one of our own, especially in front of other students."

"Um, Professors? Don't forget that I'm present," I speak up, an impulsive timidity eking into the tone. The anger and frustration radiating from Snape and the mysterious series of emotions from Dumbledore would make even the bravest teen nervous.

"Yes, we know. Better for you to know what we plan on doing," the headmaster replied eyes locked with McGonagall, his crows-feet accentuated. The all-business tone cut off any form reply and hinted that he agreed to the terms.

Silently, I cheered for McGonagall, who seemed utterly impressed and hopeful to some degree. Sorrow etched itself on the creases on her brow and forehead, though it probably had to do with Harry Potter's disappearance. Again, guilt curdled at the thought of being responsible for someone's death. Almost as soon as the guilt hit, a bout of paranoia rose, whispering that I should be careful around those in the same house as Potter and any of his friends lest they seek some sort of revenge. Maybe I could even have joined the rivals of the savior of Hogwarts. Similar thoughts rolled around, picking away at me and absorbing all my attention.

"...Leonardo, ready for the Sorting?" her last words were only able to just puncture through the shield of my thoughts, revealing that I was being led down a hallway, filled with much more students than before.


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

**Please review guys and if you have criticism please try to make it constructive. If you have ideas and want me to incorporate them, PM or review please.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Sorting

Leonardo POV

A multitude of young and old students alike filled the corridor and the great dining hall it led to, filled with wooden tables. Most of the younger ones stared at me and the pulsating magic ring in awe, many of the girls blushing when I met their eyes; the boys whispered with excitement when I did so, as well. Indeed, I stood above most of the crowd, looked older, had a powerful aura, was more fit than most, and stood out in clothing with white fighting bandages around each arm, a tank-top, and jeans. That combined with my long blonde hair and scruffy short goatee beard gave me perhaps one of the most unique looks at Hogwarts, similar to Brad Pitt from _Legends of the Fall_.

Suddenly, the press of bodies lessened noticeably along with the excited chatter, preceding a heavy pat on the shoulder. "Ah, there you are, friend!" a familiar, somewhat snarky voice announced.

"What up, Draco?" I asked with a smile as I turned to face the blonde Slytherin. "I'm getting into one of the houses today, though as a sixth or fifth year, depending." Unsettled students gasped at the friendly smiles and postures Malfoy and myself presented to one another. Clearly, the wizard was feared among the students of Hogwarts and the fact that I seemed friendly with him could either highly skew their view of one of us.

"Nice, I hope you get into Slytherin, though wouldn't be surprised if you choose Raven Claw instead," he replied with a smile and an all-knowing wink, hinting to a certain person.

Heat began crawling up my neck and cheeks at how quickly Draco could read me, taking every ounce of willpower to suppress the embarrassment that would show. Better to not reveal a single weakness unless necessary. "Well, it all depends on the hat and the professors, don't it?" I said with a shrug, turning and walking into the dining hall. I noticed Draco's presence quickly leave as he rushed to the table with his friends all of whom wore a black robe embroidered with silver and green. In fact, as I scanned the area, each of the four column of tables had its own unique colors. The noise, happy aura, wonderful aroma of food, and the colors paralyzed any effort to move. The immense dimensions, angles, pointed arches, and spire-like columns flaunted the Gothic architecture, forcing an imperious and grand impression hard to overcome when lit by floating candles, torches, and braziers. All of these warmed the chilly autumn air to a relaxing room temperature.

"Hey, Professor, you alright?" a childish boy voice asked, tapping my right arm.

Blinking in confusion, I returned to reality noticing a few significant things. I was at the back of the line of first years, the voice was of an adorable Latino boy about five-feet tall, everyone but the first years were seated, and now McGonagall had begun addressing us. Looking back down at the boy, I noticed the sharp intelligence in his gaze, the tell-all of a good wizard. I grinned and extended a hand to him, "I'm fine, thanks for asking, but I'm not a Professor. The name is Leonardo and I'm going to join for fifth or sixth year until I graduate. What's your name?"

"Ulises, cool to meet a big shot like you," he whispered eyes wide with wonder and excitement at what I revealed. Clearly, he was impressed since he seemed to understand the skills needed to do what I did. His brown eyes landed on the ring and he went ecstatic. "You use a ring as a spell focus? That's awesome! You're spells must be more powerful and you really must understand magic more than most people, then," he added, rapid-fire, observing the intricacies and runes that it had.

"Color me impressed, Ulises, you seem to know more than some of the higher-level sixth years," I complimented with an impressed smile. If the kid kept this level of knowledge, acuity, and curiosity up, he'd learn unbelievably fast. "I'm pretty sure I could teach you to use a ring if you want," I muttered in his ear in a low voice, getting a decisive nod in response. I stifled a chuckle and ruffled his curly 'fro in a protective brotherly way.

After McGonagall called the first few people up, I finally stepped across the threshold of the door. Sweat trickled down my brow, hands trembled, and eyes darted as panic overrode the system. All I could think about was that if I let people see me, I'd be laughed at and made the butt of most jokes before being properly introduced as an incoming sixth year (hopefully). That of all things, I couldn't take. No way I'd lose face on the first day the whole student-body would see me, I'd just have to enter in a different manner. With that, I darted back and hid in the shadows of a cool granite column, close enough for me to clearly view the proceedings and remain unseen.

* * *

It seemed to be well over an hour before almost everyone had gone, putting me in utter agony as I stood still. Much to my happiness, though, Ulises was finally called up and almost immediately sent to Ravenclaw, making me applaud lightly. He seemed utterly jubilant at the news and was immediately accepted with open arms. Finally, my turn had come. Professor McGongagall, however, looked up from the scroll and frowned as if something was off.

 _'Perhaps she won't call your name because you aren't in_ _line._ " The thought crushed the boundaries of confidence and forced sweat glands to open up. Suddenly, walking down the aisle seemed like a good idea.

Just as my right foot stepped forward, the elder witch just shrugged and looked back at the parchment and closed it. "Last but most certainly not least, is the rumored new student..."

"Apparate" I muttered, picturing the large oaken throne-like chair in between the student and faculty tables in the Great Hall. Twisting sensations of pain and discomfort rippled through my body as it distorted and spiraled out of existence for a fraction of a moment, the corridor spinning uncontrollably.

"Leonardo!" She announced, at the same instant I spiraled back into existence with a slight pop and load of dizziness, causing me to plop down on the chair.

"Whoa!" "Bloody epic!" "How old is he?!" "Where'd he learn how to do that?!" Most people exclaimed in utter excitement, applauding at the entrance, not to mention girls wolf-whistling and some even shouting things like "He is _so_ hot!" "Do you think I'd have a chance with him" "Those eyes are amazing". In short, I felt immensely uncomfortable as if I hadn't been the center of attention of other girls for most of my life. Despite the fact that were quite a few pretty and beautiful girls, only one person would fit. I scanned the Ravenclaw table and saw Cho rolling her eyes at the comments, though her cheeks flushed pink when she caught my gaze and another girl whispered something.

"Attention!" McGonagall shouted, instantly calming the room and returning it back to a peaceful place. A new kid aparating into the Great Hall didn't happen often, it seemed. When the everyone was comfortable again, the grandmotherly professor continued with an authoritative, less harsh tone, "Though this is quite rare, Leonardo will join Hogwarts as a sixth year student as he possesses the adequate skills, particularly in combat. That said, the school will not be held responsible for injuries received in _extracurricular_ duels with him." The emphasis meant that the professor knew what happened to knew students.

The eager silence quickly turned to nervous and anxious quiet as the student-body began to imagine what would be so dangerous. I just locked eyes with a few of the Gryffindor students who fired angry and spiteful glares, definitely hating that I would replace Harry Potter. I just shrugged at them, apologetic, before seeing the conflicted look Hermione had on her face, glancing at the dark expression Ron had and the slightly dazed and nervous expression beneath the mask I wore.

"Now without further a-due, it's time for the last sorting of today," McGonagall announced, placing the dirty, tattered, animated hat on my head.

"ah, Leonardo, is interesting indeed. i had a hard time sorting your parents; quite great wizards, i must say," it whispered with a kind, mysterious, raspy voice. "but what is this?! few scattered memories, though possessing a great potential and knowledge. mixtures of hints of being passionate and ruthless," the Sorting Hat continued whispering, confounded. "this will take more time than expected, since you're a temporary amnesiac."

 _"Throw some scenarios at me and see how I'd react, then sort me that way in addition with what little is there,"_ I thought to the hat, who immediately thought it was a great, crafty idea.

"so, first scenario: you're being bullied by a Muggle that is larger than you, what do you do?" the hat's thoughts inquired.

 _"Easy, I take him down with close-combat since using magic could harm me later, it would end his reign of terror, and it would show him not to mess,"_ I replied, picturing the quick, powerful, lithe attacks that base on instinct and tactics.

It acknowledged the answer thoughtfully and moved on. "Second scenario: your friend asks you to do his work for him, saying he doesn't understand it."

 _"I do the work for him, but teach him how to do it. Sure I cheated, but it helps my skills by teaching and doing other work while he gets better_ _scores,"_ I replied. Surely, I would help a friend, after all, it's not cheating unless you get caught.

"lastly: your greatest secret crush seems interested in another guy and wants to ask him out to the winter ball," the hat rasped, a bit of guile mixed in. He knew exactly where to push to bring out the ultimate truth within me.

 _"Damn, that's difficult. I'd probably ask why she likes him and how the guy is. If the guy is lacking (but not a jerk) or is exactly what she'd look for, I'd help. However, I'd also undermine it to see if he is worthy of_ her," I replied after a pause, bile rising as a vision of what I'd do for Cho would occur. I wanted to protect her from those who would crush her heart, yet also I begun to fall for her and wished she would do the same.

"interesting. your choices indicate fiery passion and protectiveness, high intelligence and wit, and serpentine selfishness and ruthlessness," the hat rasped with surprise. It took a moment to think and calculate, leaving me to gaze out at the jittery audience. "you'd do well in Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor. However, the methods you generally resort to rule out Ravenclaw as the best fit," the hat added in a whisper. Just as it had spoke with raspy quiet, it announced with loud clarity "LEONARDO MAY DECIDE BETWEEN SLYTHERIN AND GRYFFINDOR!"

 _"I don't care about the hardship, to grow the most, which should I choose,"_ I shot at the Sorting Hat, completely baffled by the split decision.

"you have the most influential friend in Slytherin and because Gryffindor is at odds with that house and down a man, i'd suggest you join. though they dislike you, you should be able to grow out of it." Shrewd advice from a sage hat.

"*Ahem*" a single voice echoed through the silent hall from behind me. "If I may, Leonardo, it may be wise to join Gryffindor, as it is at a disadvantage without one of its top wizards." Such a distinctive cold, complex voice could not be forgotten with ease. Gasps and general confusion in McGonagall's and the students' faces said everything. This man hid behind layers of complex emotions and characters.

"I was thinking the same, Professor, though it would be equally enjoyable to be with Slytherin," I replied, having donned a business tone and demeanor. _"This should at least keep Draco and the other Slytherin from hating me because of some misconceived notion. Furthermore, being in good standing with Snape would come in handy if I ever need help from him,"_ I reasoned.

"In that case: Leonardo, please the join the Gryffindor tables," Professor McGonagall announced, the crows-feet at the corner of her eyes becoming more acute as she shot a suspicious glare over to Snape. Something wasn't right.

However, not reading into the subtle gesture, I simply rushed over to the Gryffindor table with a smile, though half of the occupants glared uninvitingly. Hermione waved with a happy grin and gestured to the empty spot at her right, excitement glinting in her eyes. Opportunities to make friends still clearly existed and since it thankfully was at the edge of the table, no harm could possibly come unseen. Grinning, I sat down next to the brunette who I managed to somehow befriend.

"Hey, Leo, are you alright?" Hermione asked, remnants of worry still present. Brown eyes shouted concern that I hadn't fully recovered from the injury.

"Well, I'm much better physically, that's for sure," I replied with a smile, sitting with a tall posture. "But since I risked an aparate, I would have to be alright," I added in a teasing tone, knowing that her jumping over that info would annoy her.

"Well, if someone without their apparition license teleported perfectly, logic doesn't always come to mind," she countered, a slight indignant tone attempting to hide her pinking cheeks.

"Not to mention when that someone resembles Brad Pitt from _Legends of the_ _Fall_ ," Ron adds, leaning past Hermione with a cheery smile.

"Hahaha! Good one, Ron," I replied, suddenly laughing uncontrollably at the jibe at both me and Hermione. His white hand goes for a high-five, which I give him, only then realizing he was laughing, too.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, guys," Hermione says in a sarcastic tone that refused to show her feelings. Unfortunately, the furious red blush on her face gave the truth away immediately, which only caused both Ron and myself to laugh harder, lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. She just rolled her eyes and snuck another look at the bandages on my arms.

"Oh, that's right, you've probably never seen these before. They're fighting bandages. 'Supposed to protect the arms and keep them warm," I informed, immediately feeling guilty for teasing her. Any

"It also helps with modesty," Ron added, as if using legilimency. Hermione gave me a look that read 'no shit'. "Anyways, I have two questions: can I workout with you and what did you do the food," he said. Stomach rumbles highlighted Weasley's need of food.

"Yes. And whatever happened, I didn't do it," I replied nonchalantly, my own stomach growling as it lamented its emptiness. "Sorry," I said to Hermione, a little sheepish at the rude grumble.

"Well, thanks for at least acknowledging the impoliteness. Much better than having to scold to boys," Hermione replied with a small smile before giving Ron a sharp look. At the immediate cower of the ginger, the brunette giggled, moving a hand to cover her mouth and quickly stifle the laughter. When she had composed herself after a few moments, Hermione continued: "Trying to teach proper manners to Harry and Ron quickly turned hopeless. I just quickly gave up. In fact, every time I use "

"Enchante, Madmoiselle Granger, c'est un honneur de rencontrer une charmante jeune femme avec une telle étiquette, de l'intellect, et l'élégance," I replied in French. Everyone at the table stopped for a moment, jaws dropping at hearing a sentence of fluent French. "In other words, I'm enchanted, Miss Granger, it is an honor to meet a charming young lady with such etiquette, intellect, and elegance," I translated with a coy, charming smile, using a slight French accent. Hermione instantly blushed in embarrassment, Ron coughed as if he had begun choking, and the remaining five at the table made an 'Aww', though the two other boys were only mocking me.

"W-well, u-umm, th-thank you. I-I don't know what to say," Hermione stuttered, blood rushing from her neck all the way to her ears, giving her face a pinkish hue. A glimmer of admiration, hope, vulnerability, and attraction shone in her eyes, though the latter I couldn't see. Hermione, despite all her intellect, talent, and wit, had been rendered paralyzed by a mere sentence.

Somehow her blush, embarrassment, eyes sparking with wit, combined with her sweet and spicy honeysuckle, pine, and cinnamon scent, made me find Granger magnetic. I found myself lost for words, snaring me in a trap. Before it seemed too long, however, the glorious, amazing aroma of the feast cut off conversation; smells of succulent sausage, roast beef, roast chicken, meat pies, and lamb; juicy fruits, flavorful breads, fried potatoes, boiled peas, carrots, and pudding. Half a moment after, trays of food appeared along each of the tables alongside real silver utensils, goblets, and plates.

Without instruction, I immediately piled my plate high with pork spare ribs, roast beef, boiled potatoes, fries, a lamb leg, vegetables, an apple, and a pear. Hermione gasped at all the food I grabbed, making me wonder if she was worried I hadn't grabbed enough. "Is there something that troubles you, Mademoiselle? If you're worried about the amount of food, I decided to have a lighter dinner," I said with a slight French accent, which brought a small blush to her cheeks and a shocked look as she processed what I said.

"A light dinner?! If that's light, how much do you eat and where do you pack it?!" Ron replied, who helped himself to noticeably more food than the others, but still only half the size of mine.

"Wait, you mean eating over 2500 calories for dinner isn't normal?" I asked, befuddled. I normally needed 6000 calories a day with the exercise I do in order to tone muscle, grow, and keep up with my metabolism and energy expenditure.

"Not unless you have tapeworm or some other obscure reason," Hermione replied, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, to tell the truth I need double the calories of a person of my age, height, and weight in order to keep growing, toning, and replenish that expended by a fast metabolism and intense exercise," I countered, quickly eating both slices of roast beef with perfect posture and politeness. The beefy, tender flavor and melting texture exploded deliciously in the mouth, causing what some may call a 'foodgasm'.

"My, my, the roast beef was delicately delicious," I told Hermione, who only had vegetables, a chicken breast, and a loaf of bread. "You should try some."

"Well she would (*scarf* *scarf*) but she keeps (*scarf* *gulp*) saying she on a diet," Ron said while chewing, revealing bits of food he was chewing and mauling. Normal people would be put off by the disgusting display, but having seen wolves eat, I wasn't affected at all.

"Wait a minute...how could I...Fuck yes!" I muttered with excitement and wonder, realizing the importance of what I uncovered.

"Pst, Leo, what happened?" Hermione whispered in my ear, her warm breath tickling it. A lock of her blondish-brown, wavy hair fell across her face, scented of nutmeg.

"I need your help, 'Mione, figuring out something," I whispered back, serious but excited. Tantalized by the lock of hair, I brushed it gently behind Granger's ear. A trail of warmth met my fingers as they grazed across her impeccably smooth, beautiful skin. A slight inhale of gittery surprise escaped Hermione, though at the touch or the information, it wasn't clear.

"A memory popped into my head," I continued, still whispering, "And it seems quite recent. It could be a clue as to where I was last and where Harry is."

Hermione blinked in surprise, mouth forming an 'O', her eyes lighting up. "That's amazing, Leonardo!" she said, wrapping her arms around me in a warm hug.

My mind blanked, feeling Hermione's warm body pressed against me. Acting on complete instinct, I wrapped my arms around Hermione and gave her a squeeze, inhaling her tantalizing nutmeg, honeysuckle, pine, and cinnamon scent. We both stopped hugging a moment later and grinned at each other, Hermione whispering, "Meet me in front of the Room of Requirement right after the feast," and pressing a piece of folded parchment into my palms.

"Got it," I replied with a nod and went back to stuffing myself with the best table manners I could manage. The delicious food on the plate didn't last long, and neither did the butterbeer, consuming three quarts of it and feeling a slight buzz. Throughout the rest of the feast, I chatted with the Gryffindors at the table and snuck glances at Cho from across the hall, but for some reason I could only think about what would happen afterwards. Moreover, with the buzzy and warm feeling at the core (probably from the drink) I couldn't help but feel elated. By the end of the feast I had a grin on my face and a stomach full of succulent food with a giddy feeling from being with Hermione and holding her note. I felt safer and happier than I had had in awhile.

* * *

9:00 pm, Hogwarts

Having been excused not a half hour ago, most people had retired to their towers to make friends with those in their own houses or catching up if they weren't new. A few students, though, hung out at the library or the halls, preparing for tomorrow or chatting respectively. A handful of couples, even, were present, hugging or kissing each other, giving the feel of a real school. With the lack of people around, Hermione couldn't have picked a better time to meet.

I looked back down at the map that Hermione had sketched, sighing in relief when I found that it was at the end of this well-lit hall. Pocketing the yellowed papyrus parchment in my pant pocket, I ran down the hall, excitement causing me to be impatient. Just before reaching the end, however, an alarming thought came to mind. _"Why is Hermione not-."_

A moment too late, I caught sight of a figure rushing in from the right. The figure's smaller, lighter body smashed chest-first into my solar plexus with a loud, sharp wince. The painful force sent us both falling to the ground together. As if in slow motion, I grabbed the smaller figure at the chest and waist and twisted myself around so I'd fall on the ground and take the fall. A bludgeoning, painful blow against the cool hard granite knocked half the breath out of me, spots dancing through my vision.

I noticed Hermione's face was a mere few inches from mine; the brunette's body straddled mine; my right hand lay just below her hip and the left was on her breasts. Too dazed to comprehend the compromising and embarrassing position we were in, I just lay there enjoying her warmth. For about a second. As soon as her face flushed beet red, I realized what happened.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," I apologized earnestly, trying to get out from under her. However, since Hermione tried to move as well, our legs tangled and I fell on top of her in another compromising position, as if I had Hermione pinned.

"What the heck?! Get off of me, perv!" Hermione shouted over my apology and folding her hand into a fist.

Before she could do anything, I rolled off her and jumped to my feet, giving the brunette a hand. "Look, I'm sorry that we landed in that awkward position the first time, but I was just trying not to crush you. And the second time was because we moved at the same time," I said as she took the hand, more than a little miffed.

"Well, apology accepted. But the next that happens," Hermione slashed a finger across her throat. A scary determination shone in her eyes, promising it would happen.

"So how does this Room of Requirement work?" I asked Hermione, wishing to change the subject.

"Just project in your mind that you're in great need of a room for whatever and it'll appear," Hermione replied, "Speaking of which, what do you need to figure out your memory?"

"A study filled with books about geography and wolves, stacks of paper and pens, a couch, and a couple comfy chairs," I recited, picturing an ideal study for analyzing the memory. "I'll tell you about the memory in the room," I added to the curious and excited Hermione, completely forgetting about the unfortunate events not long ago (though I do admit, I did like it). Sending the picture outward, I concentrated and expressed the dire need of it.

An open oaken door appeared on the once empty space. Large, organized collections of hardcover books next to pads of paper and quills, all on a mahogany desk that had two padded leather seats. Calming aromas of wood, paper, ink, and warmth wafted from the room. It seemed perfect. Hermione nodded and clasped her delicate, soft hand in mine. Shivering with excitement, I walked through the threshold and into the warm, studious room with Hermione.


	4. Hunting Memories

Previously:

"A study filled with books about geography and wolves, stacks of paper and pens, a couch, and a couple comfy chairs," I recited, picturing an ideal study for analyzing the memory. "I'll tell you about the memory in the room," I answered the curious and excited Hermione, completely forgetting about the unfortunate events not long ago (though I do admit, I did like it). Sending the picture outward, I concentrated and expressed the dire need of it.

An open oaken door appeared on the once empty space. Large, organized collections of hardcover books next to pads of paper and quills, all on a mahogany desk that had two padded leather seats. Calming aromas of wood, paper, ink, and warmth wafted from the room. It seemed perfect. Hermione nodded and clasped her delicate, soft hand in mine. Shivering with excitement, I walked through the threshold and into the warm, studious room with Hermione.

CHAPTER 4: HUNTING MEMORIES

As the door closed without a sound, I pulled out the near chair and motioned for Hermione to sit. "Qui si sono, signorina. Stai bene o vuoi qualcos'altro?" I asked, flashing a genuine charming smile.

Once again, Hermione's eyes shone with fascination and wonder. "You know Italian as well? That's _so_ cool, Leonardo, you've got to teach me!" she exclaimed with such great enthusiasm. Her slender arms wrapped around my chest in a quick hug that sent a pleasurable shock, along with a quick whiff of delicious, soothing scent.

It took a moment to realize what Hermione was talking about, distracted by the low neckline of her frilled blouse for a moment. "Wait, I spoke in Italian? I thought I spoke in English," I murmured with a frown. ' _How could this possibly happen? I mean it's awesome that I know another language, but speaking it without realization...? Just forget it, Leo, don't look a gift horse in the mouth.'_ Going back to reality, I shrugged and flashed Hermione another smile, noticing a sight pinking of her cheeks.

"Of course I'd teach you, Hermione," I replied with a baritone. "What I said was: Here you are, young lady. Are you alright or do you want something else?" I added.

Hermione smiled, sly. "Such a charming gentlemen, I am touched. If it doesn't bother you, a drink that raises the spirits would be splendid." The soprano, posh English voice the brunette witch used held both a comedic aspect and an alluring one, though that could have been the obscene amount of butterbeer I had drank.

"Of course, Miss Granger," I replied and projected the need for water and firewhisky. Again, the room worked to fulfill the need, spawning a gallon jug of water, two decanters of the reddish-brown spirit, and four glasses. "There you are, firewhisky and water," I announced. I poured some whisky in two of the glasses, leaving one a fourth full and the other halfway, handing the latter to Hermione.

"Thank you, but I'm not seventeen yet," Hermione said sheepishly, unsure whether to drink it.

"How old are you?" I asked, incredulous. She looked seventeen to me and with everything that was going on, it would help her cope.

"Well, I turn seventeen in four days," Hermione replied shyly, blushing a little. "Well, I guess it's alright then," Hermione shrugged, a little more relaxed.

"Just be careful on how much you drink, though, at least while we analyze the memory," I said with a hint of caution, locking eyes with her's. The answer was written in her look. "To life and health," I toasted, raising my glass to hers.

"And to your acceptance at Hogwarts," Hermione added, clinking her glass against mine. Raising the glass to her lips, she slammed the drink down and immediately seemed less jittery.

Grinning, I did the same, feeling the molten gold burn deliciously. Somehow the colors of the room seemed much warmer and richer and the painful, worrisome thoughts disappeared. Looking over at Hermione, the whole world stopped. An angelic beauty radiated from the teenage girl, the pinch of color in her cheeks and the lock of hair across Hermione's face making her dazzling. It took every ounce of willpower to stay put, as we were already only a few inches apart.

"Alright, Hermione, do you know the legilimency spell?" I asked and the brunette nodded in response, "Good. I'll summon up the memory so you can see it without digging through my head. It'll take more time if I describe. Ready?"

Hermione nodded with a nervous gulp. It had never occurred that looking in someone's head could cause anxiety, it's not like they'd reveal any secrets. Calmly, I thought of the small pack of gray wolves in the snowy mountains. As the memory immediately sprung to the forefront, I signaled Hermione to do it.

"Legilimens" Hermione chanted, bleached vine wand lighting at the tip just before her mind invaded mine. Discomfort used from the brunette wizard, coupling with my own, making the moment unbearable until Hermione calmed down and dove into the memory.

* * *

Hermione POV

Embarrassment and anxiety flooded through me as the new sixth year Gryffindor suggested I use legilimency to experience the memory. Of course I knew the spell, but I didn't have much practice using it on friendly people. After all, it seemed awkward to just intrude into someone's mind to view their memories and know what they did. And especially the new teen-no, young man-who caused my heart to flutter and body to heat up uncontrollably with a smile or glance; something that I had little experience with.

Curiosity, however, demanded that I find out what I could about the mysterious, kind, and attractive guy. _"Oi, Hermione! Stop thinking about Leonardo like that. He needs your help and a clear head is necessary,"_ I reprimanded, suddenly realizing that Leonardo had just asked me something. Unfortunately, his melodic words didn't register, causing a panic. Making an educated guess, I nodded and gulped, feeling guilty. If the wizard wasn't ready, I'd rummage through the memories and info he had.

Thankfully, Leo closed his eyes and steadied his breathing, a slight furrow in his brow the only sign of concentration. I reached into my pants pocket and grasped the smooth grip of the bleached vine wand, a cool feeling of power sliding through me. Worry bombarded me as I concentrated, fearing that Leonardo wouldn't be ready for the intrusion, utterly blinded to the slight nod of his head. "Legilimens" I muttered, feeling the incantation take shape and shift my mind instantly into the one of the blonde boy.

Again, my stupid mind acted up, realizing that I just entered the mind of the prodigy, making me freak with discomfort. It didn't help that the once calm mind thrashed in reaction to the discomfort, plagued by it as if it were torture. A groan, no, the thought of it, echoed and smashed reality straight through the veil of panic. Certain reactions twisted disproportionately and affected the subject. In other words, the discomfort I felt hurt Leonardo, which I didn't find acceptable at all. Some logical part of my mind took over, stripping away the confusion of emotions torturing the blonde. His mind sighed in relief in response, erasing a little guilt and calming me enough to dive into the memory.

A substantial patch of pine trees towered above me, tens of meters high, their plethora of needled branches dusted with white snow. Beautiful white flakes floated down on the squeaky, soft powder snow that covered ground, tickling every time they landed on my face. The sharp tang of pine needles and the fresh cold aroma of mountains and snow felt utterly soothing, adding to the exquisite beauty of the untamed, wooded snowy slope. With quiet like this, it felt like paradise, though fore somehow I knew 90% of the time it was purgatory.

Harmonic howls, muffled by the snowfall, played like an unearthly beautiful music through the quiet peace. Only a slight chill nipped at my fingers and nose just as a bout of hunger growled from the gut. "Well, I should go check the traps I placed, shouldn't I?" I murmured in a shockingly familiar baritone, virile voice, shocking the hell out of me.

 _"Merlin, I thought I'd see the memory, not experience it from Leonardo's perspective! What the fuck?"_ I thought, reeling back, though having enough mind to not launch myself from the memory itself. Panicked slightly, I watched, semidetached, as Leo ran limberly through the snow with impossible finesse. I caught sight of the ring he wore and how, whenever nervous (when the howls became all too near and flashes of gray bounded in the trees) he twisted it around his middle finger. The amount of fear, or lack thereof, seemed obscene. Here he was, alone on the snowy mountain with wolves crawling about and he seemed no more than nervous. Three words sprung up: brave, stupid, resourceful.

Just as I thought this, his feet sunk in the powder that suddenly began to tumble down the newly steep slope, shoving Leo on his back. Cold blanketed our body, hugging and shaking it about, and carried us along so the snow flakes bit at the cheeks, stinging like molten needles. Though I felt scared, somehow the body I was had a sharp calm wash over it. As the trees whipped by, Leo extended both arms and dug one partially into the powder, causing us to slide diagonally towards a stand of trees, which had thinned out. A streak of reddish-brown bark, I enclosed both hands around it, stopping motion with a hard jerk.

"That was BLOODY FUCKING AWESOME!" we (me and memory Leo) roared from the top of our lungs, adrenaline and excitement pumping. With a leap, I dusted the snow off myself and golden blonde hair. _"Merlin! How does he stand this cold in a moccasin jacket, pants, and boots? Sure he's got another layer of clothes but it must be ten bloody centigrade below zero!"_ I refuted in utter disbelief. Moreover, I noticed that his muscles were larger, meaning that he probably found trouble more recently.

"Accio: bow and arrows," I muttered, a small purple glyph with an arch appearing in the air as I concentrated my will through the ring. A half-second later, a four foot white horn recurve bow and a quiver of a dozen arrows appeared with a scintillation. A grin of satisfaction cracked on my face as I shouldered the quiver and gripped the powerful bow.

Just as I began trudging deeper into the wood, however, a lupine howl split through the quiet woods dead ahead. Stiffening, I crouched lower, drawing an oak-shafted arrow with feather fletching, and nocking the arrow to the bowstring. Stalking forward, I scanned the area around me, ears perked to the grunts, yips, and other howls. A flash of grey streaked further into the woods, not ten meters ahead, followed by another wolf. A thudding rang (a quickening heart) as more silhouettes appeared ahead. Maybe four wolves trotting ahead, enough to cause Leo to pull the bow string halfway just in case.

With less scuffing and crunching of snow than the wolves, we traveled like a ghost for a minute as we tracked them. Finally, the trees thinned out, revealing quite a sight. Eyes stung as I took in the clearing before us. Few words could accurately describe it; beautiful, majestic, heartwarming, heavenly. Those didn't cut it.

A pack of a dozen adult gray wolves paced around the clearing almost two meters in length, regal and fascinating as the light caught their shining coats. Moreover, six incredibly cute wolf pups roamed around following two of the adults, presumably their mothers, like mini, fuzzy versions of them. Their huge eyes sparkled with curiosity and playfulness as they padded around, chasing one another or nuzzling with their mother. In the center lay a large dead, bloody stag where the largest wolf resided, ripping and chewing chunks of flesh from its prey methodically. Red snow pooled around the elk corpse and the wolf, which ripped off a leg and began dragging it with great purpose towards the mother wolves.

As he laid it at their feet on the snow, he cocked his head like a dog and gave them each a look that seemed loving. Warmth flowed into the heart of this Leo -and into mine as well- touched by the thoughtfulness of this alpha male. The two females both nuzzled him lovingly and began to pick at the meat, while the alpha began playing with the pups and affectionately nuzzled one when it slipped and fell in the snow, licking the white off. Whenever the pups strayed too far, though, he'd herd them back close to their mothers. Every once in a while he'd look over his shoulder and observe his pack as they methodically picked apart the elk. However, his eyes always fell on another wolf, whiter than the rest with icy blue eyes rather than the normal amber. She didn't join in the food, stomach seemingly bloated and panting as if tired. Concern and affection sparked in the male wolf's eyes.

A sudden understanding sparked. _"She's pregnant. And probably quite close to gestation, though she's a little skinny. She needs food and fast, but how...right,_ magic," we thought. Focusing on a large chunk of flesh, we chanted, " Wingardium Leviosa". The bloody piece of meat hovered a few meters in the air and went towards the pregnant female.

Most wolves didn't notice anything, too busy feeding to notice the floating meat. However, the alpha's ears had cocked at the noise of the chant and noticed how the meat had begun flying towards the pregnant wolf. His eyes immediately locked with the confused female who observed as the meat lowered in front of her. Freaked, the male rocketed off his hind legs and sprinted, barking out in alarm, before skidding to a stop and sniffing the meat with suspicion. Three stocky male wolves, though smaller than the alpha, stalked towards Leonardo and snarled, flashing bloody teeth and expelling steaming air that made them seem terrifying.

My heart would've pounded a mile a minute with fear, but of course Leonardo had a cool and unfazed aura about him. As the snarling wolves crept closer, hackles raised, we reached for our hip, the calm just now seeming deadly. A wooden and leather handle molded in the palm, soft and natural, before yanking froward and crouching in a combat stance. Twelve wicked inches of carbon steel protruded from the knife, serrated on one edge while extremely sharp on the other and the tip. A killer, analytical cool that spoke volumes about the man who I resided in.

There was nothing normal about Leo, I realized. Made into a survivalist killer who wielded arcane power like his dominant arm. _"The question is, who could do that to Leo or any kid? Turn them into a weapon that sacrificed humanity for efficiency and power. He does understand emotions but when pushed, clearly predatorial instincts take prescidence."_ The thought hurt. What if he did kill Harry somehow or was sent by Voldemort or something like that. He would never know and we would all be in endanger. Moreover, the closer a person is to him, the greater the danger.

Meanwhile this ran through, Leonardo's past self visualized everything, having taken which muscles of the wolves tensed. _"When within a few meters, the wolves will spring into action: rushing and pouncing. As the first attacks, shove the bow in its mouth, then slash the neck across the arteries. Dead in seconds. The second wolf will come from the side. As he does so, use_ Stupefy _and make your getaway."_ Along with the thought out plan, a short clip showing the wolves attacking and Leo's reaction played in all its gruesomeness.

I was taken completely off-guard, rather than maniacal or something similar, his past took killing seriously and methodically. No more death than necessary, only enough to keep alive and safe, perhaps even considered necessary. Bile would've scorched my throat at this. As the wolves approached the position, Leo's combat knife and bow raised ready to fight. Lupine haunches tensed, spine coiled, every tendon and ligament ready to spring as the first gray wolf prepared to lunge. I prayed that the wolf wouldn't attack, not for Leo's sake, but for the wolf's.

A loud howl and a series of barks blasted out from nowhere as a blur streaked across the clearing, skidding to a halt in between Leonardo and the two guards. Tall, silver, and regal, the alpha shot the human a familiar, somewhat apologetic look before turning to the guards. The pair of wolves cocked their heads and yipped as if confounded by the order of the alpha, as if to say 'You want us to stop, now? Say what?!'. However, they back down, loosening themselves and backing away, but not before bowing their heads to the alpha wolf.

I felt the teenager raise a befuddled eyebrow at the scene, equally confused, but for a different reason. It went along the lines of disbelief that the alpha stopped them from attacking the intruder. Stock-still, he stood, returning the dagger to the leather sheath at the belt and observed the alpha, who looked excited and not threatening as it trotted close with a wagging tail and tongue. The scene seemed too cute to be true, as the big wolf acted like a big husky with its big eyes, winter coat, and playful demeanor. A foot in front of the boy, the alpha sat on its hind legs and wagged its tail, thumping it against the ground.

"Uhh, hi there," Leonardo's voice whispered, as he lowered himself to a cautious squat, cold sweat trickling down our neck with great nervousness. The wolf shuffled nearer expectantly, its head quite close to our hands. "Thanks, I guess, for saving my ass. But why'd you do that?" his voice asked once again, reaching out slowly with both hands, and, when the alpha moved his head to the hands, stroked him.

Soft and warm, the wolf's fuzzy fur felt like a warm bed. As Leonardo kept scratching and petting the wolf, I couldn't believe what was happening, or rather how I could be so wrong. Just because one can and does know how to kill doesn't mean said individual is heartless. Even so, it seemed fitting that one like him would befriend wild apex predators like wolves.

"Oh! You're that wolf juvenile I dug out of the avalanche two years ago?" Fog spewed from his mouth as he scratched the alpha behind the ear. Meanwhile, my brain refused to process that a killer could actually save others. A lupine nod killed whatever hope I had had of comprehension. We spent what seemed like an hour with the pack, playing with the pups and taking care of the (would be) mothers. I had never heard such an exuberant laugh and, it seemed, neither had he, as a warm release flooded through Leo's body.

* * *

"So, what do you think, Hermione?" I asked the brunette wizard after she had returned to her own head. Excitement tinged the question, a warm smile generated from the new memory of playing with the wolves.

"Hold on a second," Hermione replied, not smiling back and possessing a bewildered expression. Lightning fast, her shaky hands grabbed the bottle of firewhisky, poured herself three fingers of it, and downed it in a single gulp. A smack of the lips and a contended sigh, accompanied by the loosening of shoulders and muscles. Rolling her neck, a lock of Hermione's hair fell in front of her face, which she didn't seem to notice.

"Well, um, to tell you the truth, it surprised me. I mean, being able to see wolves like that in the wild, not to mention befriending them...it's impressive and heartwarming," Hermione replied, a little animated and bashful, the slightest slur to her words.

Whether a twitch or odd hesitation, something about Hermione's thoughts felt incomplete and off. However, a little voice whispered, 'don't pursue mysteries that you won't like the answer to.' Heeding the sage advice at the moment, I pocketed the feeling and set it back, flashing Hermione a lopsided smile. "Why thank you, Mademoiselle," I began with a bow of my head, though I kept my eyes fully on the Granger girl. She blushed a little and darted for another glass of firewhisky. "But I think you should lay off the alcohol, for more reasons than one," I added as I gently caught her hand with my right and grabbed the amber liquor with the other.

"I highly doubt that another two fingers could do much harm," Hermione replied with a pleading, slightly coy, look and placed a hand high on my thigh as she reached to grab another glass.

Some form of military discipline or another took over immediately, stemming the increase in blood-flow to my nether parts that would be expected from a hormonal teenage boy. Instead, I held the firewhisky farther away. "I told, Miss Granger, that you're not allowed to have anymore just yet," I repeated in a chastising voice, feeling more of the sweet pressure as she leaned ever further. "I'll give you some only if we get started on finding out where I was."

"Fine, whatever, Leonardo, but that better be a promise," Hermione responded indignantly, leaving a hint of a threat.

I just grinned at Granger, wiping that horrible, aesthetically displeasing frown from her face and replacing it with a small grin. Eyes twinkling she grabbed a pamphlet on gray wolves, a textbook-sized atlas, and another about mountain ranges. "So, from the clues in your memory, we're looking for mountain ranges that have gray wolves on them somewhere that snows frequently and has coniferous trees."

"Right, and that could be anywhere in North America or Europe, so we're looking at some longs days of work ahead of us," I added, studiously and perhaps a little excited as well. Hermione looked over incredulously.

"Did I just hear happiness at the idea of studying?" Hermione asked with an arched eyebrow, trying to make the question as neutral as possible.

"Yeah, of course I enjoy studying. Why would I choose to practice and learn wizardry if I didn't like it," I countered, putting on some extra charm. Hermione giggled at the statement, answering non-verbally 'You'd be surprised at how many no's I get.' Chuckles erupted from deep within, unable to help it.

"I have question, though that's been kind of bugging me. Is Draco your friend?" Hermione asked, successfully dropping zero hints.

Such an odd question made me pause for an instant to consider why she wouldn't like him. I mean Malfoy did seem nice to some degree, enough to the point of me wanting to join Slytherin. "I mean, kinda, I guess. We're not friends, but given a little more time, probably," I answered, searching for the right words and failing miserably.

Hermione's face seemed downtrodden for a moment, making me wonder about her experience with him. Draco seemed nice around her, though whether that was to make me trust him had yet to be revealed. "Well, let's just say not being the nicest of people would be like calling Emperor Nero a jerk. Though, honestly, I don't know what to think. He's been quite nice when around you," Hermione admitted with a sigh. Before I could say anything else, the brunette opened the three books and began skimming through them, denying any further talk about the subject.

With a sigh, I flipped the smooth pages of the book about mountains to the index and began my own search. However, as I read, thoughts about Malfoy kept circling around,debating whether I should trust him. The constant distraction of the Slytherin reminded me of the decanters. Though studying under alcohol wouldn't have the same effect at least it would keep the unpleasant thoughts stowed for later. Pouring another half glass of the firewhisky, I drained it in two gulps, followed by a pint of water to dilute it and keep hydrated.

By the time an hour came and went, I had annotated all the relevant information I found, completely absorbed by the work. Knowledge was something that fascinated more than magic to a Muggle. As I sped through the books, analyzing and making educated guesses based on the memory, Hermione had finished reading the important snippets of information in her books and had circled a list of possibilities on the atlas. I had thoguht similarly, though immediately eliminated everywhere in the Americas on the atlas, leaving just under a dozen regions to go over.

Finishing up, Hermione and I grabbed the books and called it night. After all, tomorrow would be the first true day of school and failing wasn't an option in either case.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously:

"I have question, though that's been kind of bugging me. Is Draco your friend?" Hermione asked, successfully dropping zero hints.

Such an odd question made me pause for an instant to consider why she wouldn't like him. I mean Malfoy did seem nice to some degree, enough to the point of me wanting to join Slytherin. "I mean, kinda, I guess. We're not friends, but given a little more time, probably," I answered, searching for the right words and failing miserably.

Hermione's face seemed downtrodden for a moment, making me wonder about her experience with him. Draco seemed nice around her, though whether that was to make me trust him had yet to be revealed. "Well, let's just say not being the nicest of people would be like calling Emperor Nero a jerk. Though, honestly, I don't know what to think. He's been quite nice when around you," Hermione admitted with a sigh. Before I could say anything else, the brunette opened the three books and began skimming through them, denying any further talk about the subject.

With a sigh, I flipped the smooth pages of the book about mountains to the index and began my own search. However, as I read, thoughts about Malfoy kept circling around,debating whether I should trust him. The constant distraction of the Slytherin reminded me of the decanters. Though studying under alcohol wouldn't have the same effect at least it would keep the unpleasant thoughts stowed for later. Pouring another half glass of the firewhisky, I drained it in two gulps, followed by a pint of water to dilute it and keep hydrated.

By the time an hour came and went, I had annotated all the relevant information I found, completely absorbed by the work. Knowledge was something that fascinated more than magic to a Muggle. As I sped through the books, analyzing and making educated guesses based on the memory, Hermione had finished reading the important snippets of information in her books and had circled a list of possibilities on the atlas. I had thoguht similarly, though immediately eliminated everywhere in the Americas on the atlas, leaving just under a dozen regions to go over.

Finishing up, Hermione and I grabbed the books and called it night. After all, tomorrow would be the first true day of school and failing wasn't an option in either case.

* * *

9 AM Hogwarts dining room

"Hey, Leo," Draco called from across the room as I stepped in, "Come and sit with us!". He scooted over and patted a seat next to him and Blaise, flashing a welcoming smile.

Unfortunately, Ron and Hermione beckoned me over at that same moment from the Gryffindor tables. _Well, f_ _uck me! I can't even get a seat without worrying about offending someone. I could just meet with Draco later and at lunch._ Walking to the Slytherin table, I apologized to Draco, saying that I probably sit with Hermione and Ron for breakfast, since I am already highly disliked by my own house, quickly adding that I would catch up with him after. After he concurred, I rushed back to the Gryffindor table and sat with my only friends there, once again sitting next to Hermione.

"Hey, Leo, a first year came up to me this morning and said he wanted to sit with us today, is that alright?" Hermione asked politely, though her eyes said that I shouldn't refuse.

Already suspecting who it was, I just grinned.

"Hey, Mr. Leonardo, sorry to ask but do you mind me sitting here?" Ulises, the first year latino from the Sorting Ceremony.

"Not at all. Go right ahead. Oh, and I think I could work with you this Friday and every weekend after that for a couple hours," I replied with a welcoming smile and began digging into a plate of four eggs, four slices of bacon, four pancakes, hash-browns, and four sausages, downing it with two goblets of milk.

After the breakfast and talking to Hermione, Ron, and Ulisses, we left to go to our classes. It turned out I had the same N.E.W.T. classes as Hermione, so I just stuck by her on the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I looked over my shoulder to make sure no one was around and, upon seeing that, pulled Hermione into an alcove suddenly.

"What the-" Hermione shouted in alarm, cut-off short by my hand.

"Don't worry, it's just me," I said, before pulling my hand away. "Do you think you could meet me tonight again to research more? And yes, there will be firewhisky," I asked.

Hermione, rolling her eyes at the comment, nodded yes. "By the way, do you really think that Harry is still alive?" She asked suddenly.

The question caught me off guard. "What was he like, 'Mione?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow. Shivers ran down my spine, thinking that this train of thought was dangerous to pursue.

"Well it would be easier to see if you read my mind, Leo, now wouldn't it?" Hermione replied, visibly lowering her defenses.

"Alright, then," I said, placing my right palm gently on her cheek, the ring touching her skin. Uttering "Legilimens" Hermione's memories of this Harry Potter flew through my mind's eye. It didn't take long before I could see that he was a loyal, kind soul that teetered on the edge of juggling mercy and ruthlessness, like myself without the same balance I exerted.

However, the more and more I saw what Draco had done, the more I became suspicious of him. It was obvious that Malfoy had lots of influence and that Dumbledore wouldn't do much to stop him, however, and maybe he would indeed change if I was careful. After all, he hadn't been bullying Ron, Hermione, or Ginny as far as I knew.

After finishing shifting through the memories, I just looked at Hermione and said what I knew for certain. "I have never seen him before, there isn't even an inkling of familiarity."

"Alright, then, see you class, Leo," Hermione said, walking down the staircase to Snape's classroom. Hermione didn't want to stay when I met up with Malfoy.

Unfortunately, just a handful of seconds after Hermione disappeared, three Gryffindor boys and a Hufflepuff girl trudged towards me, a menacing look in their eyes. Alarm bells went off the wizard-students approached, their intent clearly visible.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" I asked the group, "I don't think we've met." I let a hand out towards them in greeting. While the three Gryffindor boys didn't budge, the blonde Hufflepuff shook it in a quasi vice-grip.

"I am Susan Bones, sixth year like my friends, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan," the girl said, pointing to each of them in turn. The grating anger underneath her kind facade was palpable, amplified by that of her friends.

"We wanted to know what you did to Harry Potter," Neville spoke up, acid in his voice. The straining of muscles on his neck seemed to be of the effort not to pull out his wand and cast a hex me into oblivion.

All traces of funniness disappeared. "Well, that's a big problem because Ms. Granger just told me about what happened to Harry," I replied. "Listen, I understand that he was important to you four, after all he is the one supposed to kill that dude called Voldemort and started the DA. You are going to just have to take my word for it: I have no idea what happened."

"Yeah fucking right! And that's why you hit it off with that bastard Draco, right?" Dean replied, his eyes flaring in rage, hand going for his wand.

I really don't have time for this, shit, Hermione can explain it later. "No, he approached me. That's it. Now if you please would let pass..."

"Stupefy!" Seamus shouted, a red jet grazing the hair on my cheek as I shifted to the side, having seen his attack.

Leaping back, I shouted "Depulso", aiming my ring at myself, being propelled five meters back. The distance provided just enough time to raise a shield to block a flurry of stunners. In the gap offered by their four shot volley, I went on the offensive. Concentrating my will in forming a spell circle in front of the ring with a torrent of flame, muttering "Turbine Ignis."

A torrent of orange-white flames shot down the hall like a dragon's breath towards the four, who attempted to counter the draining and powerful spell with jets of water. While they managed to counter most of the flame, they all hissed in pain as the heat game them some burns and singed the hair of most of them. Only further angered, Dean was the first to recover, raising his wand to cast a spell.

Unfortunately, I had propelled myself forward and summoned two blunted daggers to fight them with. Leaping at him, I managed to only get partially hit by a stunner as I twisted away and delivered a kick to his hand, making him drop his wand. Before I even landed, I struck Neville and Seamus in the kidney with the pommel of my daggers, dropping them.

However, what I hadn't expected was a well aimed disarming spell by Susan that sent the blades flying back and me stumbling back. Moreover, Dean actually thew a decent knee jab to my sternum, causing me to gasp involuntarily in pain. "Fuck, Dean, that was a nice blow!" I complimented with a cocky smile.

Ducking under a right hook from Dean, I punched him in the armpit and swept his legs out from under him, but not before his left arm clipped my jaw, annoying me. _"Damn, I need to really get back into shape. I shouldn't be making these mistakes,"_ I thought, shifting my weight fast enough to only be hit in the shoulder by a banishing charm from Bones.

For some reason, throughout all this, I didn't act as I did in the hallway against Crabbe. My instinctual, physical, and magical prowess seemed to be suppressed perhaps feeling that they weren't really enemies or perhaps sympathizing with them for what they had gone through. In either case, I careened into the wall of the hall, jarring my left shoulder. However, before I could ponder this further, I raised up my defenses and put up a spectral shield in front of myself, blocking the banishing, disarming, and stunning charms that the blonde teen casted, for the most part.

While she did place lots of pressure, I easily managed to trade blows with her faster than she was able to react to, knocking her wand away with an expertly timed expeliarmus within thirty seconds.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm down, I looked Susan, Neville, Seamus, and Dean in the eye. "Now, why would I have killed or hurt Harry, when I specifically chose to take you four out without using lethal techniques? Sorry for the pain guys, but I did only what was necessary for defense," I stated, trying to show sincerity to the quartet.

Down the hall a student cleared their throat to get our attention before the four sixth-years could respond. Draco stood their with his usual gang of Slytherin pals. "Well, it seems like I'll have to report your attack on Leonardo to Professor Snape. After all, bullying and dueling aren't allowed, especially in the hallways," the platinum blonde proclaimed with an annoying pomposity in his voice.

"Common, Draco, cut them some slack we were only getting in a little practice before class. Plus, one of their friends just went missing. I'd imagine you'd feel the same if it happened to Blaise, Pansy, or Daphne after all," I replied, trying to convey that he shouldn't blow up the issue.

Malfoy, probably for dramatic effect, paused as if to think the argument over. Pointing at me, the teen nodded and said, "You know, I think you are quite right, Leo. Nothing much happened here. Just an impromptu friendly scuffle, nothing to worry about." His eyes had 'Don't worry, I've got your back' written all over them.

Neville, Dean, Susan, and Seamus all looked at the heir as if he were absolutely crazy, then looked at me, most of their animosity replaced by a strange respect and confusion. Offering them my hand, I helped each of the teens up and dusted off my clothes. Only now did I notice that I was the only one not wearing the uniform and robes of my house. Rather, I wore only the clothes on my back. After waving the four off, I stopped Draco and his cohort.

"Alright, I have a few questions. Where do I get a uniform and do you guys mind showing me where I can get some clothing? I've been using a cleaning charm to wash these clothes and it's all I have," I said.

Blaise, Pansy, and Crabbe sniggered in response. "Oh, so you finally noticed!" Zabini chuckled at the oblivious statement, which I did have to admit would've been quite humorous.

Once Pansy had recovered from her laughing fit, she cleared her throat and straightened up. "Well, to answer your first question you can get them in Diagon Alley at Madam Malkin's. It would be a pleasure to go shopping with you and show you around," Pansy replied with a small smile, though her tone was mostly serious.

"I'd appreciate it, Ms. Parkinson, however, we should probably get to Snape's DADA class, yes?" With that, I followed the group up the grey granite staircase and into classroom 3-C of Professor Snape, who, when we walked in, shot me a glare of annoyance.

Seeing that no other seat was available, I sat next to Draco and Pansy, within the group of Slytherins. I turned my mind on the schooling for the rest of the day, which involved hanging with the Slytherin cohort. While it wasn't too bad, the looks, questions, and conversations seemed to be of a probing nature. Moreover, after the end of classes that day, the group invited me to join them tomorrow for a wizarding club of sorts. Although it had sounded a bit sketchy, curiosity burned me to accept the invitation, despite the lack of details.

Splitting ways with the rest of the group, Pansy walked with me to the exit of Hogwarts. "So, Leo, what do you think about Hogwarts?"

I looked at her curiously and decided to reply. "Honestly, I think it's a nice place to learn, although the teachers can be very eccentric and the breadth of education doesn't seem all that large. After all, the fifty different spells etched on my ring alone are more than most sixth years know. And the headmaster seems very strange, like he's not that concerned with the operation of school as much as he should."

Pansy's eyes glinted and she smiled a little. "Then you would enjoy what we have planned on Tuesday. Namely, lessons in hexes and curses from some prominent wizards. It should be fun for you, considering you seem to enjoy dueling," her voice laced with a slight admiration and excitement. Her warm hand took my left one, causing me to involuntarily flinch.

Giggling, the brunette replied, "Don't worry, I don't bite. Anyways, we need to apparate to Diagon Alley to get there." I nodded, my cheeks warming from embarrassment.

 _"Of all of them, Pansy seems by far the most normal of the Slytherin's, in a good way. Unless, she's actually the best at subterfuge,"_ the logical part of me analyzed as I took her hand. Without a moment's notice and a gut-clenching lurch, we apparated in the middle of a large street with semi-gothic shops on either side, the street full of wizards of all ages.

The sudden more cramped environment, loud noises, and varying smells sent primeval alarm bells going off in my head by instinct. Pansy must have noticed the trapped and overwhelmed sensations, because she stepped closer and took both of my hands in hers.

"Not used to the city environment, are you? Everything is alright, since it's usually quite safe here," Pansy comforted in a motherly voice, definitively much softer than when around the rest of Draco's company. "I've been meaning to ask, do you remember where you last came from? I mean it seems you were raised in a relatively place and you speak English, French, and Italian."

Something about the softness in her eyes and the concern in her voice lowered my guard. "The last place I remember being in, not too long ago, was in a snowy mountain range hunting for food, when I stumbled upon a pack of grey wolves that I had befriended by saving the Alpha two years prior," I began as I explained what I had remembered and the specifics regarding the strange amnesia I suffered. "With that said, I did some research last night and discovered that I hadn't been living anywhere in Africa, the Americas, and Asia," I finished.

Pansy's concentrated face practically showed that she was ciphering through all I had given her, trying to make sense of it. After a few moments, the brunette looked up at me, "Well, regardless, whoever raised you up clearly spoke French, Italian, and English since you have quite a good command over it. Even so, you must've been somewhere you could have practiced at least one of those languages. Does that help?"

Such analytical blew me away. How could I have not thought about that before? "Well, yes that does actually. Thank you so much, Pansy!" I thanked her with elation, narrowing it down to a small handful of mountain ranges from just that factor. "So, where do we go now?"

"To get money of course! So, let's head to Gringotts Bank. Then we actually start shopping, which is going to be quite fun, for you especially," Parkinson replied, a grin splitting her aristocratic visage, pulling me into a brisk pace towards the bank.

Unfortunately, I didn't think I even had a bank account at Gringotts, although I could always be wrong considering that I didn't remember or know all that much about the wizarding world.

"Alright, so how would I even know if I have a bank account, Parkinson?" I asked as we neared the bank's entrance.

"All you have to do is tell them your name and ask if they have a bank account under your full name or your surname. If not, there is a rare request where you can ask them to test your blood and see if you are directly related to a wizard house," Pansy replied, "But it's alright, I can lend you money."

While I thought the offer was generous, finding out whether I had a bank account would probably be the best course of action. "Not thank you, but thanks for offering," I said just as we pushed open the heavy wooden door placed between two white marble columns, leading into a glamorous room high-ceiling room with a large crystal chandeliers offering light.

The hall itself led to another smaller entrance hall with two rows of desks, each with a goblin account behind them. At the moment several wizards and witches were lined up to make withdrawals and deposits of money. While there was a line, a goblin at one of the desks recognized Pansy immediately and waved her over.

"Ah, Ms. Parkinson, how do you do?" the goblin asked politely, its face serious.

"Quite well, Bogrod," Pansy replied to the greying spectacled goblin, "I am here with a friend of mine. He's new to Hogwarts and transferred as a sixth year."

"Leonardo Alessio, pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bogrod," I greeted, extending a hand in greeting.

A flicker of great surprise swam in the wrinkly goblin's void-black eyes before shaking my hand. "I assume you would like to see if your vault and make a withdrawal, no?" Bogrod replied in his higher scratchy voice.

"Well, yes, I also wanted to know if my family had a vault or if I had one to begin with..." I trailed off as the goblin hopped down from his seat.

Bogrod led us to through another door and into a passage that led to brass motorized mine carts. The dim light in the mine shaft carried only the light of oil lamps flickering, while the musty smell of the underground perforated the air. Moreover, the sounds of gears and wheels whirring were accompanied by shrieks of dragons and other monsters. However this bank was situated, if someone even tried to storm it, security would be on them in seconds.

"Right, once in the cart, please hold on tight lest you injure yourself from the extreme speeds at which the carts can travel," Bogrod announced, as he got into the odd, three-seated, four-wheeled vehicle.

Without hesitation Pansy hopped on, next to the driver seat and motioned for me to come inside, which I hesitantly did. Never having gone on of these before, I felt pretty nervous, to the point of clenching my fists hard enough that to make my knuckles white.

"Since your parents left you a vault of money and precious items, that would our first stop," Bogrod declared, before letting the mine cart drive itself to its destination.

A lurch forward tugged on the stomachs of the passengers and sent us flying forward. Wind ripped and howled as the cart sped forward and wound around the tracks so fast that it was hard to tell the directions of where we were going. And suddenly, with the screeching of metal grinding on metal, the cart stopped in front of a vault door. The trip itself couldn't have been more than a few seconds, but the sweat on forehead from anxiety old a whole other story.

"So, these are the famous vaults, huh?" I asked looking at the circular stone vault's doorway.

Instead of a lock and key or even a plate to allow a goblin entrance, a basin with a needle on it protruded from the vault's door. The door itself was carved with a three dimensional lioness and harpy eagle. It was a masterwork of art. As Pansy stepped out of the cart, Bogrod whispered something to her, to which she responded with an odd look. Rather than get out of the cart, she sat back down.

"Is Ms. Parkinson not allowed to come?" I asked, curious.

"Unfortunately, no. Your parents said that no one other than you and those of your family should see the contents of the family vault or yours," the greying goblin responded apologetically.

 _"Something seems off about these parents of mine. Were they criminals or something? Did they have lots of enemies?"_ I thought, slightly annoyed by my lack of memory of these parents, other than that they were pure-blooded wizards.

"Now, all you have to do is prick your finger and let the blood drip into the basin. This will happen every time in order to ensure that it is in fact you," Bogrod instructed urging me on.

Walking to the door, I lifted my right thumb and pressed it on the needle, drawing drops of deep red blood. Squeezing my thumb, I let it drip into the tiny basin until it had a thin pool of red. Nervous, when nothing happened for a few moments, I thought that I had been mistaken for someone else. Just as I began to turn around, however, a loud click reverberated through the silent mine shaft. The two animal engravings, not unlike the one on my ring, shone crimson as the stone door itself dematerialized with a ripple and the scraping groan of stone sliding against stone.

"Holy shit!" I muttered in utter awe of the magic. No doubt whoever made my vault enchanted it well against protection considering the complexities involved for such a spell.

Inside the vault lay stacks of gold and silver coins glimmered and shone. A chest of jeweled rings, goblets, bracers, and other jewelry lay on a wide, grand marble pedestal. Medieval weapons -swords, spears, daggers, halberds, axes, and bows- lined the walls of the vault along with banners and tapestries. Moreover, a few portraits and suits of shining armor were at attention near the entrance.

Whirling back to face the elderly goblin, I gave him a skeptical look. "Alright, how much is this all worth?" I asked skeptically, not sure if I believed the display in all its glory.

The goblin just pointed at the panel above and to the right of the entrance, detailing the amount of money in Galleons. "What in the...300,000 galleons?! That's insane!" I exclaimed, looking at the spectaled accountant. Looking at Pansy, she shot me a wide-eyed surprised look.

"Now, now, look again. That's just jewels and currency and such, all in all you have 399,994 galleons. Weapons, armors, and banners don't count as those don't have an actual set price and are suggested to be kept," Bogrod replied. "Now go have a look inside and withdraw some money as well," the goblin continued."

Setting out to do just that, I grabbed a leather satchel that said in Italian: 'Anything placed in the bag will shrink as if under the diminuendo charm until it is pulled out.' Walking to one of the walls, I grabbed a balanced three-foot sword, a dozen throwing knives, and a spear. Just as I had put these in the satchel, however, one of the portraits spoke up.

"Ah, so there's me dear grandson! How do ye' do?" a kind faced old man spoke, with a long greying beard and white hair on his head.

A little shocked, I looked at the portrait quizzically, uncertain at how to respond at first. "So...can you tell me what this is all about?" I asked the portrait, bewildered that he might be my grandfather.

"I am your father's father. He placed me here while heavily injured to tell you about our family and such. He also asked for you to take me with you," he replied with a kind smile.

"Wait, wait, wait. You are telling me you can tell me about my parents and stuff. And you're also going to teach me?" I asked incredulous, although quite excited. After all, who wouldn't be if they were just told that they could learn about their parents. "Alright, Gramps, I'll be taking you with me. But first, I'll need to store up on cash."

Without a moment's hesitation, I dumped dozens of handfuls of galleons into the satchel as well as dozens of handfuls of sickles. Doing the math from the previous balance to the current one, I had taken a couple thousand galleons worth of money. Seeing a cloak covering a lamellar breastplate, metal greeves, metal gauntlets, and black leather gloves, I dumped that inside as well, thinking it might be useful just in case. Before leaving the vault, I grabbed the portrait of my supposed grandfather and a dusty tome that was behind the portrait.

Walking out of the vault, the doors immediately reappeared with another groan. Smiling at Pansy, I said, "I got all the money and stuff that I need. Now let's go do this shopping you speak of."

Pansy laughed at my excited tone and before Bogrod could turn around, we disapparated to the middle of Diagon Alley and made our way to the necessary stores. However, on the back of my mind was the weight of the information I held in my satchel.


	6. Chapter 6

Previously:

"Now, now, look again. That's just jewels and currency and such, all in all you have 399,994 galleons. Weapons, armors, and banners don't count as those don't have an actual set price and are suggested to be kept," Bogrod replied. "Now go have a look inside and withdraw some money as well," the goblin continued."

Setting out to do just that, I grabbed a leather satchel that said in Italian: 'Anything placed in the bag will shrink as if under the diminuendo charm until it is pulled out.' Walking to one of the walls, I grabbed a balanced three-foot sword, a dozen throwing knives, and a spear. Just as I had put these in the satchel, however, one of the portraits spoke up.

"Ah, so there's me dear grandson! How do ye' do?" a kind faced old man spoke, with a long greying beard and white hair on his head.

A little shocked, I looked at the portrait quizzically, uncertain at how to respond at first. "So...can you tell me what this is all about?" I asked the portrait, bewildered that he might be my grandfather.

"I am your father's father. He placed me here while heavily injured to tell you about our family and such. He also asked for you to take me with you," he replied with a kind smile.

"Wait, wait, wait. You are telling me you can tell me about my parents and stuff. And you're also going to teach me?" I asked incredulous, although quite excited. After all, who wouldn't be if they were just told that they could learn about their parents. "Alright, Gramps, I'll be taking you with me. But first, I'll need to store up on cash."

Without a moment's hesitation, I dumped dozens of handfuls of galleons into the satchel as well as dozens of handfuls of sickles. Doing the math from the previous balance to the current one, I had taken a couple thousand galleons worth of money. Seeing a cloak covering a lamellar breastplate, metal greeves, metal gauntlets, and black leather gloves, I dumped that inside as well, thinking it might be useful just in case. Before leaving the vault, I grabbed the portrait of my supposed grandfather and a dusty tome that was behind the portrait.

Walking out of the vault, the doors immediately reappeared with another groan. Smiling at Pansy, I said, "I got all the money and stuff that I need. Now let's go do this shopping you speak of."

Pansy laughed at my excited tone and before Bogrod could turn around, we disapparated to the middle of Diagon Alley and made our way to the necessary stores. However, on the back of my mind was the weight of the information I held in my satchel.

* * *

Chapter 6

Meanwhile, in the Headmaster's office

"Hm, it seems as if the poor boy is being misled. Unfortunate, really, that he seems to be taking after his parents," a certain old, bearded man muttered as he sat at a mahogany desk in a spacious, yet cluttered vaulted office. "It seems we may need to reeducate or at least show him the true way, especially after Harry's odd disappearance."

"Do you mean to say that we do not search for Harry and use Leonardo, Dumbledore?!" a shocked and concerned older witch exclaimed.

"Now, now, Professor, I would discuss this with the Order first, but we must make some sacrifices for the greater g-"

Before the Headmaster could finish, the witch stormed out of the office, slamming the wooden door behind her. After all, the old wizard had just mentioned sacrificing her favorite student and, not to mention, the fulfiller of the prophecy despite the fact that Leonardo was the strongest student at the school, despite (or perhaps due to) his amnesia.

In any case, she swore that she would seek other professors and people to help her find the Chosen One.

* * *

Hogwarts in the evening, three days later

Leo POV

"Hey, Cho, how are you?" I asked the beautiful ravenette, stopping her in the hall. In truth I hadn't really spoken to her since the day I arrived, especially since many of our classes were different.

"Oh…hi, Leo, I'm doing fine," Cho replied, with a quick smile. A glimmer of nervousness and impatience sparked in her eyes, "How are you?" she asked, politely.

I held back the frown that was about to break out on my face. What was with her? Was she trying to avoid me? "Um, I'm doing alright. I don't want this to sound confrontational, but are you trying to avoid me or something?" I asked, an audible dearth of confidence in the question with a pinch of awkwardness.

Cho looked me in the eyes, her own narrowing. "Yes, I'm not going to lie, I've been avoiding you. After all, you appear out of nowhere, replacing Harry, one of the kindest and most just people at the school. Still I gave you the benefit of the doubt. At first, I thought you were a good person and I opened up to you. Instead, you just gravitated towards Draco and his brood like an asshole, becoming chummy with those who are responsible for countless of our problems! Not only that, but you challenge other people and hurt them. You must be a fucking monster to do all this!" The disappointment flowed thick in her words, shooting a look of disgust, sadness, and anger.

Those words hit hard. And while they made me feel guilt, a bout of fiery rage flowed through my blood. "Well, yeah, of course I befriended the Slytherins. They were one of the only people who didn't give me the cold fucking shoulder and treated me like a monster. But you know what, Cho, you're right. I am a monster. In fact, I was probably sent to destroy this school and the wizarding as you guys know it. I came here to subjugate you all and killed Harry fucking Potter, since it's not like I have amnesia and don't know a thing about Britain's wizarding world," I spat back, sarcasm and darkness drenching my words.

The loud outburst caught the attention of others in the hall, only lit by the gray light of the clouded day. The small crowd that was gathering only fed the venomous feeling that seethed like acid. Cho's face was a strange mixture of shock and indifference, clearly taking this seriously. Rage and spite clouding my senses, I placed a voice amplifying spell on myself before I continued.

"Witches and wizards of Hogwarts, I have a special announcement to make. Tonight there will be a meeting among those sided with Voldemort. Anyone who wants to join the winning side, since Golden Boy is gone, feel free to ask Draco to join. I'll be attending this meeting with Malfoy, his cohort, and a few other students who don't wish to be named. And please do tell Dumbledore that a certain infamous lord will be in attendance and see what your precious leader will do," I added, cold and full of malice. It was as if all the hurt welled up within me whilst saying that speech.

Most of the crowd inhaled sharply at my words, a mixture of fear, anger, and shock on their faces. Smirking, I marched past Cho heels and marched down the hall in the direction of the Room of Requirement, loosening the hold I had on my aura of magical power, enjoying the shivers and flinches that many students showed as I passed them. Only after I had turned the corner did my emotions come crashing down. The sense of malice and anger was replaced with a crushing sadness and hate towards the world.

'Why is it that misfortune befalls me all the time? There is nothing I learned about my life and family beyond us having great potential and strength with a vast arsenal of familial spells and assets. My parents, some of the most powerful wizards in existence, died; spell that I must somehow break gives me partial amnesia; and, worst of all, many people will try to use me or destroy me because of the blood that runs through my veins.'

I punched the wall with frustration as I turned another corner, pain flaring through my knuckles as the skin split and abraded, bits of stone and dust sticking to them.

"Whoa, Leo, are you cr…are you alright?" Hermione asked, worry permeating through her voice. "I didn't think you would come since you skipped coming the last two times."

Looking up to see the intelligent brunette witch, I didn't know what to say. A heavy lump sat in my throat and the blurred vision and sticky cheeks could only be from tears, which betrayed my emotions when I looked Hermione in her eyes.

Before I could register it, Hermione gave me a tight, comforting hug and led me to the sofa. The warmth of her embrace and the reassurance of her humming calmed the squall of emotions. Despite the dampness of Granger's thin sweater from the tears, she didn't seem to mind.

After the shuddering had subsided, I wiped my face against my sleeve. "Thank you, Hermione. Sorry about the scene, though," I apologized softly with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Leo. It's fine," Hermione replied, "I'd do that for you anytime. After all, you've been helping me and I'd like to think that we are friends." Her caramel eyes twinkled in the golden low-light provided by the lanterns and hood chandeliers.

Her words sunk into my chest, warming me. "Thank you. And I'd do the same for you, Mione, since I think of you as my best friend." _'It's not like I really have many others anyways'_ I thought, giving her a genuine smile.

"Do you want to start studying now or would you like to tell me what happened?" Hermione's eyes had an expectant gleam in them, while her dainty brows furrowed in worry.

The irony of the situation of the situation was that perhaps one of Harry's closest friends was mine, while everyone else who had a fraction of the relationship that the two had hated me. Shaking my head from the thought, I made up my mind. "Well, as I was making my way here, I bumped into Cho Chang for the first time since after I left the hospital," I began.

"Oh really? I thought you two really hit it off and it looked like she was totally crushing on you and vice versa," Hermione replied, confused. The quickest glimmer of sadness and expectance flashed through her eyes.

"Yeah, I thought so too, so I started a conversation with her," I replied, a faint blush of embarrassment crossing my cheeks as I confessed. "But when I asked her if she was avoiding me, since she disappeared after every class we had together, she utterly destroyed me with her response," I continued, the memory seeming more like a dream.

Hermione gasped in shock. "Don't tell me she lashed out at you for replacing Harry?!" she exclaimed, "I thought that she just shut you down pretty hard or something, not crush you."

"Well, she definitely crushed me. She told me how I was such a bad person and was a monster because I befriended the Slytherins, replaced Harry, and hurt others around me for fun. But it's not like I had much choice with the first or second points, plus almost everyone else hated me except them. And while I fight people, I am just defending myself most of the time. It's not my fault that those who attack me get beat up," I ranted, telling Hermione my reasoning, "It's like luck avoids me like the plague. I mean I probably mirror Harry Potter the closest in terms of that. Both of us had our parents die and have had hardship in every waking moment of our daily lives. Honestly, I look forward to finding him with you. He's the person I could probably relate to the most."

Hermione gave a small smile at the last part, clearly overwhelmed and sickened by my recount of what happened. "Yeah, I could see you two being close friends…if we find him. But -"

"Hermione," I interrupted, clasping her shoulders and leaning closer to her face, "We _will_ find Harry Potter, Dumbledore or the whole wizarding world be damned. I won't rest until my friends and their friends and families are safe. And that's a promise," I said, blazing with hard conviction.

Hermione nodded with a smile and gave me another quick hug. "I'm sorry about what Cho said to you. It must have hurt all the more since you were crushing after her. And know that she is completely wrong about you. You have a kind, brave, and great heart, Leo," Hermione reassured, clasping my shoulders and getting close enough that I could feel the warmth of her breath on my cheek.

I couldn't help but stare deeply into her eyes, reveling in the positive emotion and tenderness that laid in them, plus the flecks of different color were intriguing and beautiful as they scintillated in the soft golden light of the room. Hermione licked her lips, dainty yet full and pink with almost flawless pearly skin around them, completely smooth. It took a moment to realize the lack of make up or a glamour charm on her face. 'Despite the lack of confidence that you have in your likes, Hermione, you are beautiful,' I thought, completely oblivious of everything else in the room but her.

Hermione's cheeks pinked with a blush of embarrassment with a genuine smile. The expression made something click inside and the distance between us closed, our lips meeting softly. Hermione began to kiss back, her lips caressing mine soft and sweetly. While the kiss only lasted a few moments, my entire body felt a tingling warmth and exploding sensation of tender emotion. As we pulled away, I knew I had that goofy grin on my face that most guys have. Thankfully, Hermione didn't look embarrassed, she only grinned, an expression of bliss on her face.

"Um, so, I heard about this tavern called The Three Broomsticks, and I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me," I said to Hermione, summoning up enough confidence not to stutter or blush.

"Yes, I'd love to go on a date with you, but you have to let me show you London in the Muggle World as well, one of these days," Hermione replied with a giggle. Just like that I felt much less spiteful of the world, after all, something happened right.

I gave Hermione a peck on the cheek. "We should probably get to planning how to find Harry, Mione, before we forget." I stood up and gave Hermione a hand, helping her off the couch. Despite the impending scenarios and weird meeting later tonight, I felt truly content for the first time.

The brunette agreed and pulled out the map of the alps that we had. Ink circled ten possible areas that Harry could be based on the wildlife and scenery I remembered, along with steepness and altitude. Three bordered Italy and Switzerland, while the rest were along the French and Italian border, each about four square kilometers of land. In all honesty, I doubted that I had been on the Swiss border, but it still checked out.

Hermione crossed the access points of each that were in the Magical World. "We should check around these points first, considering some of the magical creatures you remember seeing, like those snowy griffowls."

"Our problem, though, is actually getting there," I replied. "I know what Turin looks like so we could apparate there, but then it's all flying. Or we could try apparating to some of the locations I remember."

Hermione nodded, her brows furrowed in concentration, biting her bottom lip. "Obviously, we're still assuming he even traded spots with you, but I think we should try the first one. We are no use if we get hurt," Hermione grumbled, fiddling with the quill in her hand. The frustration that exuded from her was palpable.

Instinctively, I draped an arm around her. "It's going to be fine, Hermione, we can do this. We can try a scrying spell when we arrive as well," I replied, whispering in her ear, rocking her softly. She sighed, the edginess ebbing from the intelligent witch.

"You're right. We'll need to get the right supplies after our date. Then we can leave," Hermione said, smiling, eyes sparkling when she said date. I couldn't help but grin back.

"I think we're ready. We should probably tell Professor McGonagall, though," I said, before planting a kiss on Hermione's lips. After our intimate moment on the couch, it seemed both of us were completely comfortable being a couple.

With a smile, she kissed back before pulling away, taking my hand and walking with me out the room. Just as we walked out of the room, however, we were stopped by the approach of a certain platinum blonde and a retinue of students.

"Well, well, well, we've been looking for you, Leonardo Alessio," Draco said, a wiry smirk on his face, wile glowing in his eyes.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, an annoyed edge in her tone, her hand grasping her wand, the other squeezing mine. I, too, tensed at the Slytherin's tone, hackles raising.

"Hahaha, no need to get all fired up, Ms. Granger, Leo here just has balls of steel. He is the only I know that had the balls to challenge Dumble's authority in a while," Blaise replied with a chuckle, sending a wink of approval my way.

Hermione shot me a suspicious glance, prompting me to explain to her something. "I was really pissed off at Cho, so I told everyone that there would be a meeting of the dark families tonight, including a certain someone. Then I said that they should tell Dumbledore and see if he did anything about it," I explained. "Anyways, please excuse me, I would spend time with my girlfriend, before leaving for the meeting. Make no mistake, though, Draco, I am still unsure about which side I should take or you guys should take," I said, nudging Hermione to keep her from saying something contradictory. Looking into her caramel eyes, I promised to explain it to her.

"Wait, you seriously going out with that Mudblood," one of the Slytherin's said, all of them surprised.

I grumbled, not wanting to have to reveal the secret yet, but my instinctive urge to protect Granger kicked in. "Ms. Granger isn't a Muggleborn. Her father's father and mother were squibs from a pureblood family. It wasn't large and it was quite secretive, but she comes from one nonetheless. I'll see you later tonight," I said to the Slytherins before walking off, Hermione in tow, headed for the Gryffindor dorms. Since no one really liked me, I had my own room, which was a relief.

Moreover, after speaking the password to the portrait of the Fat Lady, I walked into the secret passageway of the tower and rushed with Hermione to my room, silently so no one would notice. Placing a silencing charm on my room after locking it shut, I turned to Hermione who looked at it in wonder. The whole thing was decorated and filled with things from my vault or that I bought, from grimoires and book to weapons and armor. On the right wall was a library case with books for my studies plus different spell books and books of lore. Next to it was a closet with a set of decanters and potion making equipment, the inside with varying clothes from muggle-styled ones to cloaks and courtly tunics of acromantula silk. On the opposite wall was the set of armor that I got along with the weapons that I had taken, as well as a heraldic banner of my family. Last of all was the portrait of my grandfather.

"Wow, this place looks amazing, Leo," Hermione said in wonder, looking around, "It seems that you are part of quite the powerful family." As soon as she said the last part, she turned to me, the wonder completely gone. "Speaking of which, what was that all about, Leonardo?! You're going to a meeting with the Slytherins with a bunch of dark families. Not only that, but making Dumbledore lose face…What's going on?" Hermione interrogated, clearly very annoyed and pissed, her cheeks red.

"Hold on, the only reason I agreed is to keep the alliance that I have and to see exactly what you guys are up against. If I can gauge the danger, then we'll know what to do to stop Voldemort. But that doesn't mean I am on Dumbledore's side either. Tell me, Hermione, has Dumbledore ever done anything about the Dursley's or intervene when Harry was in trouble, like when he was in the Tri-Wizard Tournament? Nor has Dumbledore ever tried to get rid of Voldemort. If there is one thing I know, Dumbledore has been using Harry and wizarding society as much as Voldemort," I explained to Hermione urgently, looking into her eyes.

"Even if what you say is true, what would we do then? Start our own side to fix society?" Hermione replied, still miffed. She took a step back and began to analyze the whole thing, still not convinced entirely.

"That is exactly what we do. We'll need allies and I already have them. We could recruit the Malfoy house and those that follow them by explaining them the economic repercussions of Voldemort's plan. Then we get many of the neutral houses and the ancient ones that haven't used their Wizengamot seats in ages to work with us. That way, the Headmaster can't do anything about us," I continued, excitement flaring through my veins. Somehow I knew this was my purpose, to bring back balance and sanity to the wizarding world.

Hermione's face had a shocked expression. Rapping her fingers against her leg, she thought about what I said. "I think it honestly has a good chance of working," she finally replied, sighing loudly, "We just need enough strength for the political maneuvering you plan on doing."

"That's taken care of, Mione. I am the sole heir to a house that strikes fear in the name of many, although my Italian first name keeps pretty much everyone from realizing," I said with a smirk, shooting a glance over at the portrait of my smiling grandfather. The tutoring he gave me had proven invaluable.

"Alright, Leo, just…just be careful tonight, alright?" Hermione said, anxiety and nervous permeating her shaky voice. She wrapped her arms around my neck and planted a sweet kiss on my lips. "I'll be waiting for you in the dorm, okay? At the first sign of trouble, run."

"I promise, Honey Bun," I replied, trying out a nickname for Granger, who immediately half blushed and half laughed, giving me another hug before letting me go. "See ya soon! And remember, I love you," I added, before exiting the room and quickly sprinting down to the common room.

"There he is, the bloody traitorous git!" a Gryffindor fifth year shouted, his face flushed with anger. Immediately, a handful of other Gryffindors stood up and blocked my path.

"Oh give me a fucking break, I don't have the fucking time for this," I cursed, completely exasperated. The people at this school were too dramatic. Just as they went to reach for their wands, I interrupted them. "Before you do something stupid you may want to know something important that has to do with Harry Potter. I can tell you if you let me go on my way or you can try to beat me up," I said, extremely bored and impatient.

A wizard I recognized as Dean Thomas spoke up. "Fine, but tell us about what you know about Potter," he replied, the Gryffindor's following his lead.

"Alright, there are three things: Harry is in the Alps, Dumbledore hasn't done anything to even begin to look for him, and I am going to save Potter's ass with Hermione. Oh, and one more thing, do not tell a soul about this, I kinda like this whole bad guy reputation I have," I said completely truthfully, "I'll take a wizard's oath if you want."

The offer went unaccepted, the eight or so students shocked by words, stepping aside with their shoes shuffling against the ground. I just smiled and thanked them as I made my way to the door, so I could get to the meeting. Lo and behold not a couple decameters away from the entrance were Draco, Pansy, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise, Crabbe, Pike, and Goyle.

"Alright, Loverboy, let's ditch this place and go someplace more exciting, unless you know, nature keeps on calling," Blaise teased as I hustled over to the group.

I fist-bumped the Slytherin chuckling at the joke. "What's up?" I greeted the group shaking their hands a grin still on my face.

"So you are the new hotshot. Never thought a Gryffindor would join Slytherins," Daphne replied, her eyes clearly sizing me up.

"Well, if Potter didn't go on vacation, I would be a Slytherin myself, but alas I must live among the most boring, rule-abiding people in the world," I replied, the jab causing them to laugh and putting Daphne and Pike immediately at ease.

As we made our way to the exit of Hogwarts, Pansy came up next to me. "Hey, Pans, is the Dark Lord as ugly as they say he is," I whispered to her.

The witch had to stifle a giggle at the random comment, despite the self-control she tried to exert. "Umm, let's say his face is deformed and he lacks a nose, while having gray veiny skin," Pansy whispered back, nodding in agreement. "By the way, how are you holding up after Cho crushed you?"

Despite the wound being recent, Pansy's question gave me a good feeling rather than one of pain, as if her show of caring meant more to me. "Well, II guess I'm a bit shaky to say the least, but I ended up becoming Granger's boyfriend as a direct result, which probably is a lot better since I already share a pretty close connection with her," I replied, "But it's still hard. She literally said everything that could possibly hurt me in a single dialogue. Thank you for asking, though."

"No problem. I'd always want to know how my friend is holding up. And don't worry about it. I know Draco, Blaise, and I'll look after you. You're really the only new person to actually actively try to befriend us without ulterior motives," Pansy whispered back with a smile, rubbing my shoulder reassuringly. She sent a reassuring smile my way.

"Same here, Pans, I'll help you guys out in a bind. You guys are the ones who really helped me out immediately other than Hermione, so I'd never abandon you," I said, _unless you try to cross me when I set my plan into motion_. As soon as I thought that, I felt bad immediately. I could feel that out of the Slytherin crew, Pansy was a good person and Blaise possessed that trait inside him as well. Draco had the potential but it seemed more forced and for other reasons, either that or he didn't like to open up.

Almost as soon as I thought this, Draco clapped me on the back. "Are you ready? Remember, do not be wise toward the Dark Lord and try to have as much etiquette as possible. Also, try to show your skills and never ever mention Hermione around him or the adults. I've asked everyone the same for your sake and hers," Malfoy said with a friendly tone, "Other than that have fun if you can."

I nodded with a smile. If Malfoy didn't really care for me, he was great at showing it. As we stepped outside the castle, everyone apparated together, except Blaise and I.

"Are you ready for this? You know you don't have to come, Leo. I mean you still haven't sorted out your life yet and I don't want to see a friend get hurt, mate," Zabini cautioned, a crease of worry in his brow.

I only nodded in response, nerves shaking. Despite all my confidence I was about to meet of the most powerful wizards alive, as well as one of the evilest. Just as I finished the thought, a sudden twisting lurch and stepped forward into what I presumed to be Malfoy manner. If there weren't a disturbingly deranged looking retinue in front of me, I would have admired the architecture.

"Ah, Draco, this must be your infamous friend you told us about, who replaced Harry Potter," a bald, white headed freak said, whose ugliness could only make him Voldemort.

"Before you try to tear my head off for getting rid of the Potter boy, Dark Lord, let me tell you that he's suffering more pain than a Crucio curse. He's in a frozen wasteland in which he has to fend for himself against yetis, gryphons, Frost giants, and the like without any knowledge of wilderness survival like most every human," I said, kneeling on one knee, an evil grin on my face.

A tense moment passed, some of the Death Eaters giving me an incredulous, if not impressed look. Voldemort seemed to mull over the information is his head. "You seem extremely useful boy, not only have you thwarted the Supreme Mugwump's plan but you managed to instill quite of bit doubt in his ability to lead today. However, what can you offer me?" the snake head asked, hissing. Curiosity gleamed in his eyes, sadism and evil flaring.

Forcing down a shiver, I shot an evil smile back. "I am the sole member of the Ancient and Noble House Alessii and I know many of the family's more violent spells. Plus, let's say I'm not too prejudiced about assassinations," I replied. The twelve main Death Eaters looked at me in utter shock, some even gasping at the revelation.

"My Lord, we should have him prove it," a sickly sweet voice said, with a slightly deranged tone. It came from a mature, beautiful woman with black and white hair. "Would you mind if I dueled him?" she asked.

"I don't see why not, it would be interesting to see if he is even remotely a match for you, Bellatrix, considering the praise your nephew gave." Voldemort smirked at me, clearly not liking me for some reason or another.

However, the revelation that this was _the_ Bellatrix Lestrange, the one that killed Harry's godfather pissed me off. Right then and there, I wanted to impale her in the heart with a dagger, not counting killing Voldemort where he sat. Everyone cleared out of the way in the common room, leaving a space of three meters wide and ten meters long.

"You may begin!" As soon as the words left the Dark Lord's lips, Bellatrix brandished her wand.

I just stood there with my hands to the side and with my head bowed, closing my eyes and concentrating on feeling the magical auras in the room, focusing on the foul and powerful one before me. A small smile curled on my lips as I locked onto it.

"Afraid to make a move, Bellatrix, or is the person who killed her own cousin grown soft?" I taunted, immediately hearing Pansy whisper to Blaise 'what's he doing?' in alarm. The taunt worked, furiously, she cast a stunner at me.

I simply twisted my torso away from the bolt and walked towards her slowly but methodically. Immediately she launched two more stunners at me, which I simply side stepped away from gracefully. The smile I had grew wider as I silently cast Accio and summoned a sleek, lightning purple javelin. Dodging another couple hexes from her, I finally gathered the requisite ambient power for the attack.

"Protego Totalis!" I shouted, my ring flashing as a shimmering magenta barrier appeared around me, absorbing a cutting curse and two stunners. "Nice try Bellatrix, but your time's up, unless you start actually getting serious."

"Why you git…Avada Kedavara!" A green light flared and flew towards me. Instantly, time seemed to slow down. Dropping the barrier, I reached out and grabbed on the chairs, hurling it in the path of the spell.

It shattered instantly, shrapnel spraying my body and a searing pain shooting through my left shoulder as a shard of wood ripped into it. In that instant, my killer instincts took over. An frigid power seeped through my veins and with a telekinetic blast, I threw myself up into the air and back. "Pilum Spectralis!" I casted, the javelin I held instantly shedding its physical form to become a spear of grey, crackling translucent power that hovered three inches from my hand. Instantly, I released it as I fell back down to the ground, letting it fly towards the witch.

The spear launched with a such a flashing speed that it shattered the shield charm that Bella put up and stopped so its point was millimeter from her neck, my willpower holding it in place, although draining my strength.

"What in the world is that?!" Lucius Malfoy exclaimed completely shocked and appalled by the spell. It was clear that this spell was made specifically to kill not one but multiple wizards in a battle. "Th-that type of spell hasn't been used in centuries!"

"Actually Lord Malfoy, the last time this spell was used was to kill a yeti that attacked me in the same frozen wasteland that Harry Potter is in now that I've been living in for…I don't know really how long, because of the amnesia, but you get the picture," I replied to the platinum blonde. I looked from him to Voldemort who seemed very interested, but the faintest glimmer of fear flashed in his eyes. It gave me an idea. "Lady Bellatrix, may you please move out of the way and open the window so you can see what the spell can do.

Not hesitating, the witch did just that. Instantly I felt relieved and let my hold on the spell go, the draining feeling subsiding. As soon as the spectral javelin of energy was free, it flew a good twenty meters before striking the ground and detonating with a concussive blast that tore the grassy ground around it to smithereens, creating a five-meter crater.

My legs feeling shaky, I walked over to the wall next to Pansy and Blaise to support myself. Unfortunately, my left leg gave out and fell on my knees. "Bloody hell, I used too much power controlling it," I muttered.

"I think you have earned your place among the Death Eaters, Leonardo," Voldemort hissed with a smile, "I look forward working with you. I'll give you your assignment if you choose to accept in a couple weeks. Your results would be exemplary and the power of your house shall grow back into prominence," Snake Head added, only now a giant serpent's rising from behind the Dark Lord, a silent steely sentinel.

I bowed my head to the Dark Lord and thanked him. "Thank you for the offer, although I am unsure how your plans align with my own agenda, after all, there are a fair amount of so called Muggleborns that are at least of Half-blood descent and regardless of their blood provide profitable target markets. Furthermore, muggle business tends to generate quite a bit of wealth and are keen to buy even the least magical of our items," I said to Lord Voldemort, who began to look uneasy. No one in the room even interjected, many of his 'followers' thinking about their houses.

"While we Purebloods may be superior; why should we subjugate them or enslave them. All we need to do is make sure that Wizengamot is controlled by wizards with magical blood in order to ensure Pure-blood supremacy. To me, Lord Voldemort, all you seem bent on is domination without a clear plan. And with that, you cannot succeed against the venerated pedophile at Hogwarts," I said to Voldemort, looking him the eye the entire time yet never mocking or directly insulting him, speaking just matter-of-factly. Suddenly, the Malfoys, Parkinsons, and Greengrasses seemed very skeptical about the whole Death Eater thing, moreover, most of the Death Eaters and the students either grinned or laughed outright at my jest.

Surprisingly, it was not the Tom Riddle who spoke first, rather staring at me intensely in the eyes as if trying to figure me out. The first person to speak was Peter Pettigrew. "How dare you insult the Dark Lord, little boy!"

Without looking, I sent a compressed blast of air through my ring that knocked him on flat on his ass with a squeal. "Careful how you choose your words, you honor-less filth," I growled, "You have no loyalty turning on your brethren eagerly. You're nothing but a tool."

Voldemort began to chuckle. "Leonardo Alessssio, I like you very much. You remind of myself at your age. And you may very well be right. I'll take what you say into consideration. Although, I'd like to teach you some of the darker Dark Arts in exchange for knowledge about some of your family spells," Voldemort replied, with a sly grin on his face. For some disturbing reason he seemed to be telling the truth. Snake Head had actually taken a liking to me and was now attempting to make me his pupil.

 _Hecate, just kill me now. This is totally disturbing._ I prayed that someone would interrupt him. Some deity must've been paying attention as no sooner had I said my prayer, did Lucius intervene.

"I believe we have some matters to discuss, Lord," Lucius interrupted, "It's quite urgent and has to do with the Order of the Flaming Chicken."

With that, business began. I kept an ear out the whole time for news the entire night, although some of the parents of the students seem to gravitate towards me, sensing a shift in the order of things and trying to curry favor. At least, that is what I assumed, especially when Bellatrix congratulated me on dueling skills.


	7. Chapter 7

Previous:

"While we Purebloods may be superior; why should we subjugate them or enslave them. All we need to do is make sure that Wizengamot is controlled by wizards with magical blood in order to ensure Pure-blood supremacy. To me, Lord Voldemort, all you seem bent on is domination without a clear plan. And with that, you cannot succeed against the venerated pedophile at Hogwarts," I said to Voldemort, looking him the eye the entire time yet never mocking or directly insulting him, speaking just matter-of-factly. Suddenly, the Malfoys, Parkinsons, and Greengrasses seemed very skeptical about the whole Death Eater thing, moreover, most of the Death Eaters and the students either grinned or laughed outright at my jest.

Surprisingly, it was not the Tom Riddle who spoke first, rather staring at me intensely in the eyes as if trying to figure me out. The first person to speak was Peter Pettigrew. "How dare you insult the Dark Lord, little boy!"

Without looking, I sent a compressed blast of air through my ring that knocked him on flat on his ass with a squeal. "Careful how you choose your words, you honor-less filth," I growled, "You have no loyalty turning on your brethren eagerly. You're nothing but a tool."

Voldemort began to chuckle. "Leonardo Alessssio, I like you very much. You remind of myself at your age. And you may very well be right. I'll take what you say into consideration. Although, I'd like to teach you some of the darker Dark Arts in exchange for knowledge about some of your family spells," Voldemort replied, with a sly grin on his face. For some disturbing reason he seemed to be telling the truth. Snake Head had actually taken a liking to me and was now attempting to make me his pupil.

 _Hecate, just kill me now. This is totally disturbing._ I prayed that someone would interrupt him. Some deity must've been paying attention as no sooner had I said my prayer, did Lucius intervene.

"I believe we have some matters to discuss, Lord," Lucius interrupted, "It's quite urgent and has to do with the Order of the Flaming Chicken."

With that, business began. I kept an ear out the whole time for news the entire night, although some of the parents of the students seem to gravitate towards me, sensing a shift in the order of things and trying to curry favor. At least, that is what I assumed, especially when Bellatrix congratulated me on dueling skills.

Hogwarts, Gryffindor Tower 11 PM

Stumbling into my room, exhaustion gripped my body like a vice. The whole ordeal had drained me. Lucius had taken me aside with the Parkinsons and Greengrasses, where they discussed my idea and what we should do. I planted seeds of doubt in their minds about the cause, but it took a massive effort and bulletproof defense of what I said. Moreover, I felt every Death Eater including Voldemort prodding my minds defenses, despite the strong defenses, which was even harder after drinking firewhisky. So when I opened the door and collapsed onto bed, I wasn't at all perturbed by the soft contented groan from the pillow next to mine, nor the soft arm that draped over me.

Soft, sweet, warmth breath tickled my neck making it hard to fall asleep. I turned around and faced what was breathing on me, only to see Hermione's body rising and falling with her breathing. "Hey, sweetheart, I'm back," I whispered, kissing her forehead and just looked at her sleeping form.

Waves of chestnut hair shimmered in the soft glow of candlelight. Her lips glistened and face highlighted so it looked like it glowed softly, making Granger seem all the more peaceful and beautiful. Mesmerized, I gently pushed a lock of hair out of her face, before stroking her smooth cheek. A small contented sigh left Granger's mouth, her eyes slowly opening.

"Hey, Leo, how are you?" Mione whispered softly, still half-asleep with a smile.

"I'm fine. It was quite exciting. The three main donors, other than Bellatrix, are starting to see my way. Also, Voldie has taken a liking to me; wants to turn me into his student," I replied softly, with a smile, "It's great to be back though."

Hermione scooted other closer and draped an arm over me. "Is it alright if I stay? It's too comfortable to move," she asked innocently, "Plus, Lion boy, you're warm."

"Mia casa e tua casa," I replied with a smile, holding her close in a hug, not heeding that I was shirtless and that Hermione was wearing a thin tank top. I pulled the cover over both of us and turned off the light. "Good night, have sweet dreams, Honey Bun," I whispered in her ear and gave her a kiss on the lips, before closing my eyes.

"You, too," Hermione murmured as she shifted so she fit into my arms and body to her comfort. Hearing her drift off quickly brought on my own sleep.

*Knock**Knock**Knock*

"Leonardo, get a move on or you're going to be late for breakfast," a voice shouted from behind the door, waking me up with a start.

While that wouldn't have annoyed me, Hermione's restless movement and annoyed groan made me ticked off at whoever was disturbing her slumber.

Jumping off the bed, I walked to the door, ready to chew out whoever was at the door. Opening the brass handle, the first thing I saw was Dean Thomas at the door. "Sorry for waking you up, but we thought you'd be happier if we grabbed for breakfast, considering how much fuel you need."

Cocking an eyebrow in surprise, my pugilistic manner evaporated. "Oh…thank you, mate. I appreciate it," I said, baffled by this turn of events. Before I could say something else, a feminine yawn came from inside the bedroom.

"Merlin, mate, was I interrupting something?" Dean asked, embarrassment on his face, connecting the yawn and my shirtless attire.

"Thank Hecate no. It's not like that at all," I said quickly, trying to keep rumors to a minimum.

"Leo, who is it your talking to?" Hermione asked.

Without thinking, I replied. "It's Dean, Mione. He just came by to wake me up for breakfast."

The shock on Dean's face was apparent. He gave me a look that said he hadn't seen or heard anything, clearly not wanting to get involved. I sighed in relief when he left and I closed the door.

"Um, we may have a problem," I told Hermione, who was getting her bearings before setting her eyes on me. "And it's not like it looks. You just fell asleep in my room and were too adorable and tired to wake up," I explained.

Nonetheless, Hermione face palmed, panic on her face. "Ugh, now what do we do? Regardless at what point I get out of the room, it'll look way different than it is," she groaned as if her life was over, "Whatever, might as well go out with you, so at least the rumors would be more accurate than not."

Pulling on her uniform, Hermione freshened up using a few spells, while I put on the black cloak and bracers from the vault and put on the acromantula shirt I had that had the Gryffindor crest on it with the tie. When Hermione looked over, she gave me a quizzical look.

"You know you don't like a student, right? More like a Pureblood Lord and Hit Wizard," Hermione commented, with a smile.

"Thanks, Mione. You still look as beautiful as ever, quite smart, too, darling," I replied, hugging her happily. "So, Mione, are we officially a couple?" I asked, eager.

She blushed at the question, tongue seemingly tied. "I-uh…I m-mean…I-I would love to," Hermione stuttered, although it only served to make her irresistibly cute.

"I couldn't agree more, Sweetheart." Sharing a quick peck with her, we both rushed out of the room and down to the dining hall. While a couple of people noticed, most Gryffindor's in the common room didn't register it. Fortunately, we reached the dining room, although Mione was in quite the sorry state and I was a little short breathed as well.

"I…will never…do…that again," Hermione panted as we made our way to the table and quickly served ourselves. It was going to be quite the interesting day, although in the back of my mind all I could think about was the date and searching for Harry.

That night…

The form of a classic witch came billowing towards me out of the corner of my eye, and, having finished the one class I had that day, I was on my way to my room. My grandfather wanted to teach me more about the world along with some of the spells in his grimoire, some of which looked more potent than some of the Dark Arts. While in a rush, I recognized who it must've been and immediately thought that what happened earlier in the day and last night would bite me in the arse.

"Ah, Mr. Alessio, would you mind if I talk to you in my office? Don't worry you aren't in trouble," the professor asked kindly, a grandmotherly aura exuding from her.

Calmed by this turn of events, I nodded my head and followed her. "What is it about, Professor?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to tell you about your family or at least what I remembered of them and your fate at this school." Her Scottish brogue was heavily accentuated, which meant only one thing. She was slightly nervous. With that we remained silent for the whole trip and upon entering her office, she slung up multiple words and charms.

"Listen, Leonardo, your mother and father were very powerful people. Both were Animagi and possessed a vast knowledge of spells, both the spells commonly taught for wand magic and those for other implements. Your father himself rivaled Dumbledore in power by the time he graduated. Unfortunately, your family was hated by many families, especially the Dark and Light factions, as they were leading a new coalition of gray houses and of the most ancient houses, trying to return unity to the magical world." McGonagall's eyes were unfocused as she recounted some of her memories of them before telling me what my grandfather had already said.

"In any case, the reason why I called you hear is because Professor Dumbledore wants to use you like a weapon. Moreover, I would like to plead with you to help find Harry, who the Headmaster has been treating as nothing but a weapon," the Scottish witch divulged.

"Wait, he wants to use me against the Dark Lord? That's insane, Harry is the one that must fulfill the prophecy," I replied, shocked by her words.

"Unfortunately, as far as divination is concerned, you are the exception to the rule," the professor replied with a sly smile, "Which is why no one but those very observant about their students' relationships can read what you will do."

"Wait, you know about me and Hermione's plan?" I asked, suddenly nervous. 'Is she on Dumble's side?'

Minerva chuckled, "Well, considering Potter is one of Ms. Granger's best friends, and so are you, it doesn't take a genius to figure out you are planning to search for Harry. I just would like to help you to ensure that you are successful, including after saving him by keeping him safe and hidden from Dumbledore and Voldemort."

I nodded, understanding where she was going. "Considering that you practically think of Harry as your grandson, I believe you mean him and us no harm. Would you help us all the way through, though?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"That you help me with what my parents started. I intend to unify the magical world and rid it of these stupid divisions," I replied with a sly grin.

"I was worried you would say that, but only because that is a titanic task to take on, especially for an adolescent," the Scot replied, "I will help you. In fact, I have a few professors who in turn have the favor of some influential families that would help you. We may not make nearly enough in terms of an army, but we can teach you everything we know and act as informants."

"Thank you, that is very much appreciated Professor McGonagall. About my parents being Animagi, does that mean I have the potential to be one, too?" I asked with a smile. Despite the seemingly strict way she holds herself, I liked Professor McGonagall. She deserved to run the school because she cared about the well-being of the students.

"Well, it would seem so, considering of the grasp you have over your magic. As an animagus, I would teach you, Hermione, and Harry, since you three definitely possess this ability," she replied with a smile, "But I am afraid our time is up. I must leave to visit another of those wretched Order of the Phoenix meetings."

The next day…

"So today is the weekend and we can finally go into Diagon Alley!" Dean erupted in glee. For some reason, he decided to be friendly with me now that he knew the truth, which wasn't so bad since he seemed like a dependable person.

"Yep. What's even better is that it is my first date. Ever," I replied sarcastically. Despite the confidence I had exuded before and the excitement I had about it, nervousness won over.

Dean guffawed. "Wait, really? The one who has literally a third of the students crushing on him? Get outta here!" He gave a friendly smile though to show it was joke. "But seriously, knowing Hermione, she probably is gonna be waayyy more nervous, so just be yourself and put the charm on maximum."

"Alright, thanks, mate," I said giving him a high five before the rush of students separated us. Without warning a mob of black and silver clad bodies engulfed me.

"What's up!" an enthusiastic baritone voice exclaimed, a bunch of weight suddenly pushing down on my shoulders. Unfortunately for the perpetrator, he was the one that moved rather than myself, pushing himself upwards. "Geez, Leo, you're fucking strong!" the guy said, who I strongly believed to be Blaise.

"You were," I jested, causing the group of Slytherin's to laugh at the jibe, "But seriously, I have my first date with the history of ever, unless you count death as a girl, then I suspect I'm quite the player."

Draco and Blaise started laughing like madmen, causing the rest of the group to laugh, including myself, because of their hysterics. After Draco calmed down, he said, "Well, don't look at me for dating advice. Ask Pansy or Daphne or Blaise, I am certain they have the proper experience."

"I would say be assertive and manly, although you should be a little humorous as well," Blaise suggested flexing his muscles.

"Oh sod off," Daphne replied, "You should be charming and subtle, remaining sensitive to what she wants."

Pansy just shook her head at the both of them. "Just do what you normally do. You have no need to try to not be yourself. It's obvious that Hermione likes you, so just be like that," Pansy retorted, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Just don't try to be too cool or whatnot or she'll be uncomfortable and embarrassed."

I grinned at Pansy, trusting her advice the most, although I did incorporate Blaise's and Daphne's ideas normally. Once we walked out of the castle, we all apparated to the Three Broomsticks, forgoing the train ride to Diagon Alley. Needless to say, from the hype I had been getting, the atmosphere was a lot less warm than I had expected.

Nonetheless, there were plenty of customers at the tavern and the subtle sweet smell of butterbeer permeated through the air, the warmth of a hug compared to the chilly autumn outside. A middle aged woman, with a motherly air about her, smiled at me from behind the bar, an eyebrow cocked as if she was confused to see me.

"Come on over here, Dear," she said kindly, gesturing to a wooden door to what must be the kitchen. The familiarity that she had in her eyes was slightly disconcerting.

"How is it possible after all these years you haven't aged, Achilles? And after all this time "dead", why did you choose now?" She asked.

That name struck a chord. A flood of vague images and sounds that were tucked away. That name meant something very important to me. Not trusting myself to speak, I didn't answer hoping she would shed something.

"You're right it might not be safe to speak here, considering what supposedly happened to you and Artemis."

That one word was enough to connect make the mental image of what was going on. It completed the hazy memories, giving them some more clarity, although important detail lacked. "I'm sorry, but I'm not him. I'm their son," I replied, a lump in my throat.

She immediately reeled back. "I'm sorry, you're the spitting image of your father, except for her eyes and deadly grace," she replied with a comforting smile, "However, never tell Dumbledore nor anyone about this until the time is right. There are somethings your parents trusted only me with. Now, we must leave before anyone gets suspicious."

"Wait, can you tell anything about my parents? Are they still alive?" I pleaded.

Shaking her head, the woman replied, "No bodies were ever found except the charred remains of the assailants and their caravan, despite the house being blown to cinders. As for the rest, you'll know when the time is right, although your parents never mentioned you to anyone."

Stoically, I wrapped up my emotions tight understanding what she was saying. "Thank you, um…"

"—Madam Rosemerta. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, young ruffian," the kind owner quipped mentioning my appearance.

I laughed at her joke as we opened the door to the bar. "The name's Leonardo. Tis a pleasure to meet someone with a good sense humor," I replied, clapping a fist to my chest in a Nordic salute of honor I had picked up.

Out of nowhere, someone jumped my shoulders from behind, half hugging and half draping themselves on my back. "Looks like someone made a new friend, Lion boy," the familiar soft, sweet voice purred.

"Yep. We got off to a rocky start, since she had to make sure I wasn't some part of some gang," I chuckled back, "But it turned out well, sweetheart."

Hermione blushed furiously at the endearment. "Don't call me that in public you dolt," the brunette replied with a playful indignation, a smile creeping at the corner of her lips and eyes.

We walked to a quieter corner of the pub and sat in a comfortable booth furnished with soft stuffed leather padding. "Hold on, I just need to excuse myself for two secs," I told Hermione, giving her a wink before dashing over to where Draco was. Getting their attention, I quickly explained to them that my date showed up and that I would have to leave their company.

Once I returned, Hermione and I placed our order of butterbeer and meat pastries with Madam Rosemerta, whose knowing smile made certain that she knew exactly what was going on.

"So, Leo, I realized that I don't know all that much about you that isn't personal. Could you tell me just the simple stuff, like what you enjoy and stuff?" Hermione asked, awkwardly.

It was obvious, really, why she wanted to know this because that was pretty much skimmed over in our relationship thus far. I too became curious about this, realizing that I didn't know much about Hermione from herself. "Alright, Hon', my favorite drink is butterbeer—I could drink it like water—and love Italian and Japanese food. l enjoy physical and mental exercises by practicing combat and aerobic exercises and completing mind puzzles. Also, I like learning new things, practical, magical, or simply intellectual," I said with a grin, looking deep into Hermione's gaze.

Hermione smiled, interested in the brief description, before telling me what she liked. "I enjoy reading, both non-fiction and fiction books, in addition to the magical textbook. I like making intellectual discussions and want to learn as much as I can about magic. And, despite what most people think, I do enjoy trying on new outfits and such, but I'm too shy." Her voice dropped softly at the last sentence, pink blooming on her fair cheeks.

"But you look great, Mione. You should dress up more often, seeing you in muggle clothes shows who you are," I replied with a smile.

Hermione wore a cream yellow sleeveless dress with a smart grey scarf and a wool cardigan that she had set next to herself. With the cascading wavy curls of her light brown hair, glinting earrings, and light make up touch up, 'goddess' would've been a better description for Hermione. As I got lost in her beauty, the searing stares of some onlookers brought me back to reality

"Thank you, Leo. Since it's our first date I thought I'd do something special," she said with a flattered smile. The date continued happily and cheerfully for a couple hours, the mood keeping at bay the thoughts of our impending mission. We and tasted the different sweets and foods as well as buying some warm winter clothing, even stopping by at the book store to buy a few books, which Hermione sent to her dorm via owl.

Both of us smiling in contentment, hanging on one another we strolled down Diagon Alley both knowing what we must do but wanting to get in one last moment of happiness. Giving Hermione a tender kiss, resisting the urge to use my tongue and the raging hormones inside of me, I whispered, "Well, thank you for the wonderful afternoon, _Signorina Granger,"_ I replied with a charming Milanese accent, a lot more refined than the stereotypical Napolitan accent.

"Why it was a pleasure, Mr. Alessio, I hope we can do this more often," Hermione replied, batting her lashes, playing the part of a young highborn Lady.

I just nodded, blushing and chuckling at the gesture, the mood trickling away and our minds shifting into complete seriousness. "Alright, Hermione, I suggest you get dressed in the winter clothing, now. I'll dress in mine."

Channeling a spell wordlessly, a whirlwind of clothing and air hid my body and quickly changed my clothing. The blue linen dress shirt, linen pants, black leather shoes, and leather jacket disappeared. Now, I had both the suit of dragonhide armor and the cloak from the vault, a layer of warm moccasin clothes hidden underneath. Hermione herself had accomplished the same spell, wearing a similar cloak and dark winter clothing, wearing thermal furs instead of armor.

Hermione grabbed my arm, wand held at the ready. Without a moment's hesitation, I side-along apparated the both of us from memory of the town that was a few kilometers away from our first destination. Without a word, I used Accio to summon the broom I had bought the other day, just as we stepped onto the outskirts of the town and onto the side of a momentarily empty Italian road.

Dark, grey clouds filled the sky on all horizons, while a chilly wind blew, making leaves on the trees rustle. It brought a sudden urge to move and explore, as if there was something else other than finding Potter that had to be done.

"Is that a Firebolt?!" Hermione exclaimed in bafflement.

"Yep. It cost quite a bit, but it is a trifle compared to what it's purpose is," I replied, hopping onto the broom. "Oh and don't worry, I got you one as well, as a present of sorts, since I thought you might enjoy flying," I added summoning the other one.

Hermione just looked at me baffled and bemused. "Do you even know how to fly?" She asked, her tone more serious.

"The theory of it, definitely. I've never tried it, but there is no time like the present," I quipped with an infectious big grin, causing Hermione to just roll her eyes and smile in spite of herself.

As we got onto the Firebolts, grasped the polished ebony pommel of the broom and tilted it upward, pushing the brooms to accelerate quickly. Fortunately, for Hermione, she managed to not push to much so that she didn't fly off without control.

I, on the other hand, didn't have as much luck. The firebolt shot up in the air so quickly it made me feel more than a little queasy. Not only that but the wind ripped and battered my face and hair quite badly, knocking off my concentration and causing me to jerk around sporadically, the ground a blur of color.

'Oh shit this was such a bad idea…I'm going to die before tomorrow.' I thought as I tried to control myself and follow Hermione, who had memorized everything. The only issue with that was that I was gaining on her, despite her head start and speed. If I didn't get the hang of it, I'd probably crash into her.

'Get a hold of yourself, Leonardo Alessio! Feel the wind as it flows against you and the way the broom moves. Close your eyes and mind. Feel and react,' some inner voice said. Without hesitation I did it, calming down, closing my eyes, and letting myself listen.

Cold biting wind buffed around me, shifting ever so slightly as the broom shook and jerked side to side. The broom, like a wild stallion flew at the slightest provocation, its reflexes so in-tune that those with clumsy movements would have serious chance of killing themselves. As the air jerked the broom to the right, I shifted my weight to the left, sliding swiftly back in alignment before slicing wide to the left as I felt the wake of Hermione's Firebolt brush past, before turning once more so that I followed her wake while easing back. The broom itself immediately slowed to a more manageable speed, although it was by no means remotely slow. Only once I felt that I had gotten the hang of it, I opened my eyes.

To my amazement, I saw the snowy peak of the mountain we were head towards, pine trees jutting from its magnificent slopes. We were already more than half way there despite only flying for two minutes, tops. Looking down, I saw the land fly by in a blur, too fast to gauge a relative speed.

Hermione rode a dozen meters ahead, seeming to have gotten the hang of flying by now, practicing by weaving back and forth and up and down in lazy arcs. Emboldened by this, something urged to show off in front of her and push my own limits further. Taking a deep breath, I tucked myself into the broom and shifted my weight forwards a few notches. Instantly, the broom shot forward, pushing itself further as I rocketed down at a low angle, the wind's wail now a piercing roar. Keeping my eyes trained on Hermione, I quickly shifted my weight back and steered so I shot up in front of her. I laughed as I looked back at her, loving the freedom and speed the broom gave.

Once we reached the massive mountain, Hermione and I passed through the magical barrier, the view changing entirely. The mountain itself was covered in snow that fell lightly from above, the temperature dropping ten degrees. From up above, the landing point seemed safe, the occasional mountain goat and griffowl moving through the trees. Hermione safely touched down, as I kept an eye out for movement or threats in the vicinity.

Unfortunately, by the time I heard the blood-chilling screech from behind, it was too late. A massive force clipped me and the Firebolt, catapulting me off the broom and sent me plummeting dozens of yards to the ground, dazed with flaring pain. Barely able to concentrate, I threw up a few layers of shield charms as I smacked through the branches of a pine tree, each blow a dull thud of pain. During the last point, I somehow flipped onto my back and smashed onto the powdered snow with gasping shout of pain. The blow was a club to the back, an explosive intense pain that blurred the vision completely and left one gasping for air.

Wet, frigid powder pressed around me, bringing me out form the daze just as a large winged shape flew across the sky with another terrifying screech. Pain thundered throughout my body as I got up, muscles and some bones screaming in defiance. All in all, I should've either been dead or paralyzed by that fall and the impact from such a huge creature. The fact that I was alive could only be due to the combined efforts of the spell and the dragon armor.

Without a second thought, I pointed my ring at the pain that surrounded my body and shot off a half dozen mending and healing charms, temporarily fixing up the most debilitating injuries. While pain still roared as I ran across the powder, my mind focused on Hermione now able to shut out the problem, although I instinctually favored my less injured right leg. Running past a couple of the sparse pine trees, I could only think that Hermione would be in grave danger if I didn't reach her time, pushing me to go ever faster. Just as I began to reach the end of the wooded area, I heard the person in question shout 'Stupefy,' followed by an annoyed squawk, the spell probably ineffectual. Hermione, unabated, shouted 'Depulso' followed by a screech of rage and perhaps pain.

 _Fucking hell, Hermione, get out of there!_ Knowing that Hermione was actually in danger and fighting against whatever ungodly beast attacked me gave was the last straw. A surge of adrenalin burned through my veins and my feet picked up the pace full sprinting as if the snow was solid ground. After all, the fate of the most cherished person I had in the world held in the balance.

Just passing out of the clearing, I roared at the top of my lungs. "COME GET ME, YE LILLY-LIVERED BLOODY BASTARD!"

While the curse may have sounded hilarious, the pure murderous rage injected in those words would've made even Voldemort cower, seeing as Hermione jumped a foot in the air and whirled in fright. The magical beast that was locked in combat with her revealed itself to me, screeching back. Snowy-grey plumage covered the head and body of a large gryphon with sharp obsidian black beak and talons, two meters at the shoulder in a threatening crouch with its wings fanned out threateningly. The massive beast had a couple superficial bleeding wounds and its coat was ruffed up but it seemed fine otherwise. And murderously pissed off.

Rolling muscle tensed as it prepared to charge and attack, the roar of anger seemingly having stopped it and drawing its attention.

"GUESS WHO SURVIVED!" I shouted and raised the ring, channeling magic through the expulso curse rune engraved on it.

A bolt of blue light shot at the griffin as it lunged forward slamming into its right shoulder with the bang of a thunder clap, casing the griffin to stumble to the side. Not letting it rest, I sent a cutting curse at towards the gryphon's flank, causing a small ribbon of blood to fly through the air as it let out an annoyed screech.

"Bloody hell, it's a fucking tank, isn't it?" I complained aloud, annoyed that even intermediate curses seemed to barely harm the monster.

 _"Confringo!"_ An explosion blossomed on the flank of the Gryphon, knocking it back as it howled out in pain, a circular blackened patch of hide and plumage where the spell struck. I looked back to see Hermione with her wand raised, a fiery look in her eyes, her hair dusted with snow.

Before either Hermione or I could cast a spell, the gryphon launched itself towards us, using a flap of it wings to propel itself like an arrow. Yanking Hermione to the side, I took the brunt of the blow, an all too familiar wing clipping my back and knocking me to the ground hard. Grunting in pain, but hearing its claws tearing through the snowy, I threw myself into a side roll as claw stomped down where I had been seconds ago.

On my back, just a body's length away from the gryphon, I concentrated my magic into one of the obscure runes etched on the ring that suddenly called to me. "Ardens Alas!" I chanted, a surge of power electrifying my nerve endings.

A blaze of heat wafted from behind my back, the snow vaporizing in an instant, the steam explosion sending me a few feet in the air. And I simply hung there, hearing the roar of flame behind me. Looking on either side, wings of bright violet-vermilion feather-like flames.

The gryphon bowled a challenge at the hovering form, a maddened look in its eyes. As it pounced up, beating its wings, another blasting curse blossomed on its flank, throwing the monster off.

Dawning the hood of the cloak, I summoned a glaive in my right hand, the surge of power having not worn off. Rocketing towards the gryphon, which Hermione distracted and injured using stingers and stunners, I aimed the glaive at the gryphon's side and impaled it. The thick hardened muscle and hide jarred my arm as the blade split into it. However, the speed and force from the flaming wings that battered and burned the beast as I flew made the blade slash across the flank for a third of its length before exiting. Due the speed of the slash, steaming blood sprayed out only after I retracted the glaive, which was dripping wet from the attack.

Unfortunately, the gryphon, shrieking in pain, lashed out desperately with its hind paws and tail. While the blow of the tail was highly absorbed by the flaming wings and the armor, the claws successfully tore through the defenses. Jagged slashes of searing pain exploded where they tore, warm liquid spilling on the skin and immediately throwing off my concentration. Whirling around, I roared as stars floated across my vision and sent an empowered blasting curse into the open beak of the gryphon at the same time as Hermione, the two curses erupting with even deadlier force. Instantly, the gryphon's head and neck erupted into a shower of steaming crimson, scorched feathers, pinkish-grey matter, and shards of white bone. The headless body fell like a boulder and sprayed blood from its headless form and side, gore quickly turning the snow around it to dark red mush. As I descended slowly, weariness and pain cocooned my body, but not before seeing the grotesque yet satisfying sight of shorn tendons, muscle, damaged organs, and limp veins that oozed out the corpse's bodily fluids.

Collapsing on the cold powder, my mind and vision quickly shutdown, the pain and fatigue too much to stand anymore. Faintly aware of my surroundings, Hermione rushed towards me, shouting in worry, tears streaming from her eyes as she dragged me to safety.


	8. Chapter 8

Steam billowed from her mouth, exhaling heavily, drawing me up the hill near the cave that would serve as the emergency base and the first place we'd look for Harry or any clue of his whereabouts.

In the haze of pain, I used some of the remaining willpower to cast a weak levitation charm to ease the burden. Hermione trudged forward even faster, breathing with less effort as she made headway. I didn't know how long it took to get to the cave or when we even arrived, but all I noticed was that most of the pain had disappeared and I lay on the ground, body bound by bandages and sandwiched between heavy fur blankets.

Hermione looked out of the stone cave, ready to curse the next moving thing into oblivion.

"Hey, Mione, thanks for the healing, but what time is it?" I asked her, my voice a little raspy.

Hermione looked back at me and smiled, disheveled yet beautiful. "It's been a few hours, Leo. Thank Merlin you're alright, Leo. You lost a lot of blood thanks to the claw to the back. You were so battered, I didn't know if you were going to make it, so I used a lot of energy on every healing spell I knew. I used some muggle products as well, just in case," Hermione said, worry and happiness in her eyes.

"That was way too close for comfort. That last part, I acted purely on instinct, or orders of some kind. I had no idea I even knew such a transfiguration and elemental spell," I explained, still disoriented from the use of that spell, "Was I basically venting magical power?"

Hermione nodded, solemnly. "That's how it felt. Not only does it harm things, it also makes your magical aura explode, so most wizards and magical creatures would either flee or focus on you." Hermione then added, almost as an afterthought, "Another thing I noticed, though, is that you prefer to start with higher level spells in favor of ending it quickly, than start with low level spells and save energy."

"Well, if I was up against a Death Eater, I'd rather overwhelm them on the first shot than risk injury, hence my use of sorcery, curses, and battle spells more than charms, jinxes, or hexes. It seems to be pretty effective, even against the gryphon, all things considered," I argued, indignant, although the point was quite petty considering that Hermione had little experience, if any, of fighting against non-wizards.

Hermione scoffed in annoyance. "Not really, especially because I helped your ungrateful arse kill it. Can you not take criticism?"

Glaring at Hermione's form, I (childishly) turned away from her. It was then that I caught sight of wrinkle at the back of the cave, which instantly struck me as odd. "Hermione, what is that?" I asked, disconcerted by the thing.

"What's what, Leonardo Alessio?" Hermione barked, completely pissed off. The waves of anger that rolled off the witch would've made a yeti flee.

Chills shooting down my spine, I replied carefully, "That wrinkle in the corner of the back of the cave." Warily, I lifted an arm and pointed to the corner I was referring to, bones and muscles popping in stiff protest.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and rummaged around for a rock, which she plucked and lobbed it at the fake wall. Catching the material, the pebble clattered to the crowd, making the material ripple like cloth and sway back.

"Don't tell me that's what I think it is," Hermione's voice caught in her throat, stumbling back a step.

"Well, you did say Harry had an invisibility cloak, so…" I trailed off as I stood up, shakily, ignoring the groaning protest of my body. "I'm checking it out. You can stay if you want," I continued, walking towards the back of the cave, using the wall for support.

Hermione's look of wariness should have tipped me off about being more careful, yet I naively moved forward, carefully slipping past the camouflaged cloak.

" _Foolish human. How dare you disturb my ssslumber"_ a deep ominous voice hissed, a powerful foreboding aura giving the only indication of life in the unnaturally dark room.

Rather than a chill, the room seemed a little warmer than at the campfire and a damp smell pervaded through the back of the cave. _I need to stall for time_ , I thought.

"Well, sorry to disturb you, but my name is Leonardo and I am seeking the friend of someone I hold dear. His name is Harry Potter and I thought that the cloak was his," I replied, each moment the gloom of the room receding.

"Argh," the ominous figure now a shrouded silhouette hissed in what seemed to be pain. "Never speak that name again, boy!"

"So then you have seen him! That's perfect, could you point me in Mr. Potter's direction?" I asked, not heeding the enigma's words. Now I could see that the silhouette was humanoid and standing on a natural stage about the height of my midriff.

Again a hissing pain from the figure, who seemed to shake its head. "SHUT UP! Do you _want_ die, you pathetic wizard. Know your place!" A venom filled bark echoed through the cave, the acoustics amplifying the shout so that it grated against the ears. Almost immediately, the figure trudged forward clearly knowing exactly where I was.

"Alright, look, I understand that I may have pissed you off, but that is no excuse to berate the abilities of someone you don't know," I shot back, letting off a bit of restraint on my aura, letting waves of arcane energy radiate off me.

"Hmm, perhaps I was wrong about you, but your naiveté suggests that whilst your raw power and potential are exemplary, your lack of skill and experience is your greatest weakness." With that, a shimmering bolt of crackling red lanced through the darkness.

Ducking to the side, it whizzed past and blasted a bit of rock apart. _Stupefy? Why would someone clearly so dark use such a spell? Unless…_ The train of thought was cut short, as a flurry of quick hexes, charms, and curses rained down, casting momentary shadows in the gloom. Dazzling white misty explosions rippled across the shield spell I had quickly thrown up, deflecting some of the spells in the general direction of the figure. The intervals between spells that the figure cast kept the idea of casting any counters illogical. I only hoped that Hermione could hear what was going on as sweat beaded from my brow, my focus entirely on keeping up the demanding shield charm.

"Who the hell are you?!" I growled through gritted teeth, an overpowered blasting hex almost ripping through the shield charm. The amount of power and skill that the caster had was beyond that of even veteran wizards.

A flash from a reflected hex illuminated the figure's face for a moment, revealing the slitted pupils and amber irises of its eyes and the scale-like skin surrounding them. Furthermore, the face had a deathly pallor and deadly grin of a wraith, which transformed into a grimace before the light faded at the question.

The cascade stopped just for a moment, but it was all the time I needed. Not letting the opportunity go to waste, I unleashed a hum of pent-up power through the ring, roaring "Expulso!" A bolt of blue energy flashed across the distance and blossomed into a blinding concussive blast, spraying bits of rock throughout the cave. So great was the strength, that it knocked me back against the opposite wall which had been meters away.

Ears ringing and more than a little dazed, I waited until the world stopped moving and each movement felt sluggish and wrong, noticing an apparent lack of light or noise. Slowly getting to my feet, I finally noticed that the cloak that led to the large vaulted space had fallen and Hermione had just rushed inside.

"Leo, goodness, what happened? You were gone for only a few seconds and you look all beat up like you just had a fight," Hermione said, pulling me up off the ground as light filled the vaulted space.

As the light from the bright fire poured in, the gouging scars covered the cave's floor, walls, and what had been the stone stage where the mysterious being stood. Now, the stage was just a jagged crater with rubble strewn around.

"Hermione, did you hit your head?! I've been here for a while, fending off an attack by some crazy magic-casting thing…that seems to have disappeared," I replied, angry at first before realizing that in fact, there wasn't a single trace beyond the damage of what I had just experienced.

"Oh really and where could this thing have gone since there is only one exit! What are you on, Leo, there is nothing here," Hermione bit back, the worry and empathy replaced by a cold, hard expression.

"I…I'm sure of it, Mione. There was this...this humanoid in a shroud of darkness with slitted pupils and amber eyes. The skin around them looked like scales and his skin had a deathly pallor to it. Moreover, when I mentioned anything about his identity or Harry Potter he cringed or even writhed in pain, clutching his head as if I had stabbed it or something," I explained, the confession spilling forth as an apologetic sensation grabbed me. After all, I was hurting one of the only people that I had a reciprocated caring for.

Hermione brows furrowed in confusion and contemplation, immediately trying to puzzle it out. "Well, it's possible that the space could've been placed under an enchantment where time had no meaning. The rest doesn't make any sense, unless…well, that wouldn't work out either," Granger replied, still very much absorbed.

"Um, Hermione, Harry Potter didn't have any abnormal features that you failed to mention or anything, right?" I asked, knowing that it probably wasn't the case, but not wanting to leave it to chance.

"Not all. Although, he was somewhat unhealthily pale and had a lightning-bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. His hair is black and messy, while he is also lean. Those are the main defining features," Hermione replied, curiosity and anxiety spiked. Her eyes flashed with the desire to go back to Hogwarts and regroup, before a steely determination slashed that look away.

I swallowed, unsure what to say. The features that Hermione described were present, except maybe the scar. It wouldn't end well if I told Hermione my suspicions as it would drive her to an extreme length. "Maybe that person took Harry. It's worth taking a crack at finding whoever or whatever I just fought, although not necessarily today, unless you have any divination spells handy. Not only that, but we'll need more experience than what we have," I suggest, peering into Hermione's caramel eyes, giving a sympathetic and apologetic look.

Hermione frowned and sat against the side of the cave, clearly running an internal monologue. "On one hand, I agree with you. On the other, we have no idea what danger Harry is in. There is no time, and while you may think I'm not that strong, but I've been by Harry's side in some of his hardest battles," Hermione replied, a strength and assertion in her voice that was overpowering.

Grunting, I nodded. "Fine, let's do it. But this time, we need to be prepared because I've had too many near death experiences this past month. I swear, the next thing that even tries it, I'll hex it to oblivion."

Hermione smiled a little and grabbed her wand and Firebolt, clearly pleased with the choice.

" _I can't promise anything, 'Mione. I just sincerely hope my hunch is wrong for your sake."_

Hogwarts Wizarding School

"What the hell did you do to Hermione, Malfoy!" Ron roared in rage, storming over to the smug teen heir he was addressing.

Looking up to meet eyes of the taller ginger, Draco frowned. "What the fuck are you talking about? Last I saw the Mud…Muggleborn witch, she was with Leonardo." The blonde looked up at the stairwell in exasperation. He had a mission and he couldn't afford this shit.

"They're probably snogging. Maybe they went further. Just leave me the fuck alone, Weasley."

Ron glared at him, but decided not to bother with the Slytherin bastard. After all, he was worried about his second closest friend, not bearing the possibility that they two had disappeared. Spinning around, he stormed off through corridor which he had not searched yet.

Draco, frowning, continued with his mission. He would have to try contact Leo soon, as he had indeed been absent for longer than he thought possible. Losing such a great asset and maybe even a friend wouldn't do. Now, though, he couldn't ponder such thoughts. Instead, he needed to find a weakness in the defenses, especially since Dumbledore left a few hours ago on a sabbatical.

From the shadows, a cloaked figure materialized. Eyes hardening, the young witch knew she had to find the pair before one of their friends, lest they foil her plans. The new boy had shattered her, making her lose another of the people she looked up to the most, so taking revenge would make it right. And with the Headmaster's opinion of the new kid quite obvious, the time for such an endeavor had reared its head.

With such thoughts, the cloaked witch rushed towards the office of Albus, ready to discuss exactly what she would be willing to do in turn for his support.

The witch reached the office and knocked on the door, anxious to capitalize on her dark idea. The oaken door opened and revealed the wizened, yet shrewd old wizard known as the Headmaster.

"Ah, Ms. Chang, I have been expecting you," Dumbledore greeted a devilish twinkling in his eye, "Do come in, we have much to discuss."

"My pleasure, Headmaster," Cho replied with a wicked grin. Had anyone seen the pair, they'd easily be confused for a pair of accomplices planning to murder a nemesis.

In the Alps

An hour later

"Hermione, I don't think that Harry would've made it this far!" I shouted, as the cold wind slashed at my cheeks, trying to keep up on the Firebolt. Pain lancing across my old wounds prevented me from keeping the pace, constantly having to catch back up with the determined witch.

"We've only checked two of the site so far and came up cold. Plus, the first one clearly must've been a trap. Harry must be in the real location," Hermione replied back, the roaring of air muffling her voice.

While the sun had set, a transfiguration spell to turn our eyes into that of a panther's kept such a problem at bay, letting us see as if the whole mountain was dimly lit rather than illuminated just by the glow of the moon. However, this did nothing to change the pithy amount that we could see when skimming just above the tips of the trees.

Realizing that Hermione had once again shot up, I lurched forward to catch back up, panting as the pain took leached ever more strength from my body.

"There! That's the other cave!" Hermione pointed to the cave revealing the spot that I would've missed. Despite the strength and the confidence that I had in myself and my abilities, I realized that I had a lot to learn and was far from the best or most knowledgeable in my class. Hermione's keen intellect, senses, and attention to detail were a testament to that fact.

I turned and angled the broom towards a strip of lower trees that would provide enough cover to prevent anyone from spotting us, yet would leave us close enough to the caves. "This is the last one before we rest awhile, alright Hermione," I whispered as we slowed down and descended.

"Fine, but we have to come back as soon as possible, Leo," Hermione replied, biting her lower lip and furrowing her brows. Without another word, she dismounted off the broom and silently dismissed it.

Hopping off my broom, I grabbed two sheathed daggers and passed them to Mione, just in case she would need them, as we snuck up to the mouth of the cavern. Eerie silence pounded our ears, raising the hackles on our necks since even the night creatures didn't let out a sound.

While darkness shrouded the cave, scuffled snow suggested that something had recently lived here. Silently, I prayed that we wouldn't meet whatever attacked me and overwhelmed me earlier. A faint acrid smell of soot tainted the cave, meaning that a fire had definitely been present. While I crawled on my stomach towards the cave to remain unseen, Hermione crept to the side of the mouth quickly and soundlessly.

 _"Fucking dammit, why am I the bait?"_ I thought, immediately understanding Hermione's plan. With little effort, I pushed myself up off the ground and walked to the entrance, silently casting a dozen charms and hexes in preparation.

Taking a deep breath, I shouted, "Whoever is in the cavern, show yourself! I mean no harm, rather I am here to rescue any trapped Magicals or Muggles!"

"Expelliarmus!" a voice shouted, a bolt of crimson flashing.

Ice and snow erupted in a white cloud as a chunk of snow and ice intercepted the bolt. "Loccomotor Mortis!" I chanted as a purple flash flew down the cave in the direction of the charm. "Lumos!"

A rock on the ceiling of the corridor a few yards away burst into bright light, illuminating the cave enough to see normally with cat eyes, a dim blue-white light for normal eyes. A jet of flame embraced my chest as my eyes set on the cloaked figure of before. Had I not worn the dragon hide, I would've burned.

"Why are you holding back?" I ask, walking against the river of fire spewing from the wand. "You didn't do so before."

Immediately, a trio of stunners whizzed towards me, shattering the flimsy shield charm I quickly cast. Dodging to the side I sent a jet of purple sparks towards the cloaked Magical. While the counter did knock it back, the revulsion charm clearly missed its mark. Following up, I launched I knee-reversing hex at my opponent, hearing a wing of pain as the knees reversed.

"Alarte Ascendare" I chanted, as a chunk of snow rocketed up with a bang and caught the opponent in the chin.

Grunting in pain, the figure collapsed backwards, although not before a surge of crushing force slammed into my chest with a loud crack, knocking the air from my lungs. Stars exploded across my vision and flew back into the ground, dazed and in pain. Furthermore, a warm wetness and throbbing meant some of the wounds had reopened.

"Bombarda!" I heard Hermione shout with a vengeance, the muffled roar of the explosion ringing throughout the large cavern. Her strong grip tugged against my arm, helping me stand up, before launching a series of stunners and stingers at the settling cloud of snow.

Unfortunately, one of those stingers ricocheted back and struck my left arm, a sharp pain and immediate swelling snapping me out of the focus needed to cast. All but two stingers in fact reflected off a shimmering shield charm.

Hermione took a step back in surprise at the speed and strength of the charm. "What in the name of Merlin…?!"

"You foolish students, you should've waited," the sinister mage chided, an evil glee in its voice that made it seem clearly masculine yet not much older than twenty for a human. "You should've run. You don't have the power to defeat me."

"Oh sod off, you bloody git," Hermione growled, in anger wand twitching in agitation, barely resisting the provocation.

The chuckle he let out was like rasping shards of glass. "Yes, yes, such fiery passion and anger, yet you hold back," he replied, "Do you sense that something is off?"

Eyes darting about the cave and myself, I notice a spear next to what look like supplies and a sleeping bag on the left side of the room. _"Probably left over from my stay. If I can just reach that, I could give us a better chance."_

Before I could do anything however, I noticed the figure removing its hood and revealing the face of a boy that couldn't be more than 17 years old. An odd scar was half covered by unruly black hair and while his eyes were amber, it seemed more like a charm of sorts.

Hermione gasped in shock, her wand falling to the ground. "No…it can't be…" she murmured in petrified horror, just as a revulsion spell knocked the brunette back away from her spell-focus.

"Celerate!" I casted, the transfiguration spell I had learned from my relative in the painting coming to mind. Immediately, a wave of physical energy rushed through my body, causing muscles to twitch in anticipation. I didn't have a moment to lose.

Drawing long dagger fast as lightning, I darted aside as a reductor curse blew apart the wall behind were I stood. Not bothering turning, I leaped and pushed off the right wall of the cave at the wizard and stabbed at the wizard with the dagger. The speed and force of the strike shattered the half-formed shield charm and cut into the side of the mage, before delivering a punch to the target. Knuckles met bone with a painful jolt as the figure threw up his forearms, although the blow was enough to knock wizard back a few steps and distract him.

With the grace of a cat, I rolled away from the wizard and grasped the haft of the spear in one hand, sheathing the dagger.

The wizard spat "Reducto!", a blue flash blasting through a quick shield charm and striking my chest, tearing through the armor and causing a fine red mist to spray in the air.

Nothing happened for a moment, my body not really registering what happened. Before I could even inspect it however, a searing torrent of pain burned through my body, causing me to collapse to the ground with a roar of pain, vision hazing. Knees buckled in exhaustion and the world tilted. I caught a glimpse of the wound, seeing a large gash across the chest leaking deep red all over the ground.

I felt like giving in to the torturous pain and fatigue that whispered to give it all up. After all, resistance was futile, I could only hope Hermione and my friends would be okay. And as the color of the world bled out and I began to feel the pain ease, a shrouded shimmering figure with wings of glowing magic appeared before me.


End file.
